a chance encounter
by The Lady J
Summary: Bella goes away to college where she mets her roommate Alice Cullen and Alice's brother Emmett. this is a story of bella and emmett and their crazy lust for each other. will it turn in to more or will Bella's ex change their plans?
1. a new place a new me

Ok this is my first ever fanfiction so please review and let me know if you like it or not. If you have ideas as to where my story should go.

Oh and I don't own twilight cause if I did Edward and bella would have never been together!

Chapter 1

A new place a new me!

I was all packed up and on my way to college. My life was turning around I could feel it. Everyone in Forks knew me as Chief Swan's little girl, and I had long ago gotten tired of being known as that. No guys would look at me twice because of the authority that my father held, thus I really hadn't had any relationships except for Conner and he could be a real jerk when he wanted to thank god I had been able to get rid of him by going away to school. I repressed a sigh as I though of my two best friends Jacob Black and Japer Whitlock. We all grew up together and knew just about everything about each other. They were like my brothers but also hated Conner. Jacob had decided to go to the local community college were he would get a mechanics degree and jasper had made his way to sunny L.A where he would be going to UCLA.

When I had started dating Conner everyone was shocked he was the bad boy and the one that was always in trouble and I was the Chief of polices only daughter. I think I was just trying to prove something when I started dating Conner but I soon found out that it wasn't going to be easy to get rid of him. He was controlling and at times abusive, I had hope that going to u dub who help me get away from him and some how it had worked and he wasn't fallowing me.

I was almost to the place where I would be calling home for the next year. My new dorm. The thought of that took my mind off Conner.

I really hope my roommate is cool. I thought to myself

My worst fear was that my roommate would be some bubble gum pop princess wanna be. I mean I am not some dark princess or anything but I totally don't hold well with bubbly people. They are just too happy and I am so not. I live in my own world filled with angry rock music and black! As I parked my car and got out I surveyed my surroundings. The air smelled really clean and the trees were a bright jade green as the sun sparkled off the water drops on the leaves. One of the best parts of living somewhere where it rained all the time, the plaints were joyous with life. As I got out of my car a very happy person with a high-pitched voice greeted me

"Welcome to the university of Washington my name is Amanda I am an R.A at McMahon hall," she said holding out her hand as if I were to shake it. I just looked at her and soon her hand fell to her side.

"May I have your name?" she said holding a clipboard, I bunch of large envelopes and pen in hand.

"Isabella Swan" I grumbled as she looked for my name on her large list.

" Ah here you are Miss Swan" she had handed me a large envelop of papers. "In there is a map of the campus, your room number a key to your room and your room mates name if you have any questions feel free to ask, I will be around all day to help you find your way."

I turned back to my truck after thanking her and grabbed all of my stuff. It wasn't really a lot. I slung my computer bag and my duffel bag full of every piece of clothing I owned over my shoulder and grabbed the twin comforter set that I had found at hot topic and was off. I looked into the packet that Amanda had given to me as I reached the elevator I pushed the up button after finding out that I was on the 4th floor, room number 41405. I also saw that my roommates name was Alice Cullen I suppressed a sigh, she sounded like a bubbly kind of person. I got in to the elevator and pushed the number 4 button and was soon on my way up. The doors opened and I stepped out, looking around I was in a small common room and there where five doors surrounding the common area two to the right on in the middle and two to the left. My door was the last one on the left and I made my way to it hoping that I had beat my room mate, on the door was a piece of paper with the names I. Swan and A. Cullen I knew I had the right room I put my key in the door and opened it. As I walked across the thresh hold my breath caught in my throat. There was my roommate, Alice Cullen bouncing up and down at the sight of me. I was horrified! She was blond (I don't think it was her natural color) and very tan. She was petite and kind of pixie like. She was very beautiful but bubbly.

"Hi my name is Alice you must be Isabella!" She held out her hand as that Amanda person had done and I took it.

"Bella!" I said "Hi Alice"

"Bella" she repeated

I let go of her hand and moved my way over to the bed that Alice hadn't claimed. I dropped my stuff on in and started unpacking.

"Alice are you in there?" a deep male voice had called from the common room

"Yes Emmett I am in my room stay there and I will come out" Alice turned to me and informed me that the deep voice was her brother Emmett and that he was a sophomore here at the university. "He lives in MaCarty Hall"

"Oh well maybe I will see you guys later" I said hoping that she was leaving so that I could be rid of the bubble gum princess.

"Yeah maybe I will introduce you to my brother soon" she said as she bounded out to meet her brother. Leaving me alone to get unpacked finally. I grabbed my computer and put it on the desk. I loved my laptop it had been a gift from my father for graduation and I was sure glad I had got it. I plug the charger into the wall and went to finish up unpacking. I opened my duffle bag to put my clothing away and found my ihome sitting on top, Charlie (my father) must have put that in there cause I had forgotten it. I was very thankful he had remembered. I plugged it in and started listening to some disturbed. It made me feel a lot calmer. Just then Alice bounded back in wrinkling her nose at the music.

"Hey my brother and I are going to get something to eat want to come?" she asked as I heard Emmett singing along to the song that was pounding out of the speakers of my Ihome. I was impressed that her brother had liked the song. It was one of my favorite songs the game plaid on in the back ground as I considered the invitation.

"No thanks Alice I should unpack" I said gesturing to my duffel bag.

" Ah ok then, have fun Bella" Alice said as she left.

I fallowed her out slowly not wanting her to know I was fallowing her. As I reached the door way I saw the back of Alice and Emmett leaving. Her brother was enormous! He was tan from what I could see and he had dark curly hair. His deep voice matched his large statchure. He looked like a bear and as he walked out with his arm around Alice they looked kind of funny. She was so tiny and frail looking it looked like if he moved to fast he would crush her, that thought made me laugh and as I turned to go back into my room Emmett turned to look at me. My eyes almost fell out of my head he was so amazing looking. I felt the slow burn of a blush creeping up my face and I could quite understand why. He gave me a big smile flashing his pearly whites and winked. I couldn't help but giggle I sounded like a moronic teenage schoolgirl UGH! I went back into my room dazed and started hanging up my clothing. Finally I had finished unpacking my clothing and had started making my bed. My comforter was a black comforter with jack skellington on it I loved it and it was in stark contrast to Alice's bright pink and green flowery comforter. I could tell Alice and I were going to have a hard time! We were so different I don't know how I am going to make this work. I lay down on my bed to rest my eyes and the next thing I knew I was thinking of Emmett. How it would feel to have his big strong arms around me, and how his lips would feel on mine. I wanted his tongue in my mouth and I could explain why I suddenly had this desire. Its not the kind of person I am, normally I am a shy and reserved person but it felt like a monster wanted to come out and it craved Emmett this guy that I didn't even know!

"Stop it you can't think like that its Alice's brother! UGH! Why did he have to be a roommate's brother! Well I will just have to stay away" I was talking out loud to the empty room trying to get my head out of the gutter when Alice came in with her brother.

"What do you have to stay away from?" she asked me making me jump I hadn't realized she was back.

" Aha" I stuttered "coffee" I said as the first thing popped into my head

Empov.

Alice and I had just finished dinner and she wanted me to meet her roommate. I don't know why she was so excited about me meeting her but I have learned that humoring Alice is just best. Beside her roommate had good taste in music and seemed cute what little I had seen of her. As we walked in I heard Bella's voice it sounded like she was arguing with someone but as we got to the room I realized she was talking to herself.

"What do you have to stay way from?" Alice had asked and as I looked over at Bella her face went red.

Yes I still got it I could help but think smugly and I smiled at her as she stuttered out a lame reply. She was really cute. She had dark brown hair and when mixed with her pale skin she looked like she belonged at a death rock concert. Bella sat up on her bed as Alice moved to her own bed and I pulled up a chair. I couldn't talk my eyes off Bella she was so beautiful. Her dark brown eyes were captivating. She was a different from Alice as night and day. Her side of the room held lots of dark colors and rock posters. She was sitting on her bed in a pair of skinny dark jeans and dark green t-shirt that had some smart-ass remark on it. My sister on the other hand was wearing a bright yellow skirt and purple cardigan. It was really weird; I don't understand how the admins office always put the two that are complete opposites together!

I heard Alice say something to Bella but I wasn't paying attention. It actually looked like they were starting to get along. Odd. Well this should be interesting.

"So Bella" I heard myself say "where are you from?" She blushed at being addressed by me. That was so cute.

"Well I was born in Forks, Washington but moved to Phoenix with my mom when I was really young and then moved back to Forks when I was 17."

BPOV

Why was I telling this guy my whole life story? I mean he is cute but there is no way he is actually interested in my boring life or me. Shut up Bella just shut up!

"So do you have a boyfriend?" Emmett asked. I could feel the heat burning my cheeks again.

"Emmett I don't think Bella needs to go into her love life so soon after we have met her." Alice was really sweet but stupid me replied before I knew what I was doing.

"Nope, not anymore! I ditched his ass right after high school thank GOD! What about you Emmett got a girlfriend?" I was pretty sure that my skin was going to be red for the rest of my life after that question!

"Nope" Emmett replied smugly "Why you want a shot at being my girl friend?" well duh I thought who wouldn't! But I couldn't say anything my face just hotter and hotter as the burning in my cheeks increased.

"Emmett! Knock it off, you said you would be nice to my roommate" Alice scolded

"It was an honest question" Emmett replied gruffly then sank back into the chair and kept a stony silence.

Alice continued to bomb bard me with question after question trying to get to know me. And I found that it was actually quite easy to talk to her she was actually really nice. Her brother just sat on the chair the whole night silent finally speaking around 2am. Emmett got up and said he had to get to bed he had a few early classes in the morning. Alice walked him to the door and gave him a hug. I was watching them as he went to leave and like this after noon as he walked out he turned and gave me a rather devilish smile and winked. Maybe is was a trick of the light did he just lick his lips at me?

EMPOV

As I bid Alice good night I couldn't help but play with her roommate a little it was so fun. As I walked out I turned my head slightly and gave Bella an I'll see you later smile and winked. She looked good enough to eat and I couldn't help liking my lips a little as I thought about what Bella would taste like when I finally got a change to tap that. As I walked across campus images of the things I could do to Bella flashed in my head. From the shower to bending her over a chair and ramming my dick in her pussy it all seamed a viable option. I got to my room and went to take a shower; I did have an early day and needed my sleep. As I got into the shower the thought of Bella's tight breast on my bare skin popped into my head and I couldn't help spanking one out in the shower before I went to bed.


	2. Flat surfaces and hard bodies

please please review this. its my first fan fiction ever and i want to know if you like it or not.

i do not own twilight or any of the characters.

Chapter 2

Flat surfaces and hard bodies

**BPOV**

I had fallen asleep last night wondering if I had actually seen Emmett Cullen lick his lips at me. I just couldn't believe that it had actually happened! It was morning now and I was waking up to the Jonahs brothers coming out of my new roommates alarm clock. I growled at her as I sat up. She was already up and racing around the room at top speed. It took me at least 3 cups of coffee in the morning to be able to function at all. I would have to be tripping on meth to have half of the energy that Alice has. I looked at the clock that sat on my desk and saw that it was 8am. I realized that I actually had to get up. I had my first 3 classes today. My first was math oh how I hate math! Lucky for me I was an English major I wouldn't need to know how to do quadratic equations when I was grading a term paper so I only needed one math class and it was the lowest level only math 111. I had decided to take it first just to get it out of the way. My next was intro to English lit; I had an idea of how that class would go so I wasn't worried about that. I also had a history class today something medieval I think, I don't really remember.

I had thrown a pillow at Alice as she was racing around the room.

"Turn that bubble gum pop shit off Alice or I am going to break your alarm clock!" I had screamed as I walked into the bathroom to take a shower.

As I got out of the shower I was pleased to hear that the music that Alice had been listening to just moments ago was off and it sounded like I was all along in the room. I walked out of the bathroom with the towel wrapped around me and back into my room to find it empty. I was very thankful for that and as I got dressed for my first class I turned on my ihome and started rocking out. I picked out a pair of skinny black jeans and a pair of high top converse shoes. Along with a white shirt that said I trip over flat surfaces. Jasper had gotten me this for my birthday; he thought it was funny because it was true. I couldn't walk a straight line with out falling over. I was actually in danger of getting a DUI if I ever got pulled over and asked to walk a straight line whether I had had anything to drink or not.

I grabbed my book bag a pad of paper and a pen and went flying out the door for my first class. As I walked out the door and shut it I slammed into something really hard. See I told you what a klutz! I looked up to see what had impeded my progress only to wish I hadn't. I felt the creep of a flame moving up my face as I looked into Emmett Cullen's beautiful blue eyes. He had his hand Held out to help me up and I gladly took it.

"S sorry I didn't see you there Emmett", I stammered. Stupid. Stupid. STUPID I thought as I internally berated myself for being such an idiot.

**EMPOV**

I was on my way to see Bella; I knew I needed a reason to go over there so I figured I would use my baby sister as the excuse. I knew she would be in class right now but I could play dumb and act like I forgot. People often expected me to be dumb just because I looked like the typical dumb jock. I played the dumb role really well and no one but my sister really knew that I wasn't dumb. I got mostly A's in class and actually enjoyed reading. Just because I also enjoyed going to the gym and working out or when I was home catching some waves didn't mean I couldn't be smart. So I was on my way over to see Bella I didn't know what I was going to say or do. I was listening to my ipod lost in my own thoughts when suddenly someone slammed into me knocking my ipod to the floor. I was pissed I looked around trying to find who I was going to beat when I saw her on the floor. Bella my Bella was the one that had run into me. She was sitting on the floor a little dazed like she didn't understand how she had got there. As she looked up and took in the sight of me towering over her, her face took on a bright red glow. I smiled internally knowing that it wasn't only the fall that had made her blush. I held out my hand to help her up. It was a perfect excuse to touch her. She took my hand with a hasty apology. I helped her to her feet only to have to wrap my arms around her waste as she wobbled slightly caused by the head rush she had no doubt got from standing up so fast. My arms around her waist felt nice I didn't want to let her go and for a moment it seemed I was incapable of releasing her I just stared into her eyes trying to figure out what she was thinking. Then I came to my senses and let go of her. This whole interaction took less then 30 seconds.

"Hey slow down there where you going in such a hurry?" I chuckled at her

"Sorry Emmett", she said again "I am on my way to math with professor Warren. I really didn't mean to run into you. I wasn't paying attention to were I was going I didn't want to be late for my first class. Hey what are you doing in my dorm?" She asked realizing i was out of place in a girl's dorm. I had hope she wouldn't realize that but she was quick.

"Um… I was looking for Alice, is she in there?"

She looked at me skeptically as if she knew I was lying but let it go. "No, she left for class already."

She looked down at her watch to see what time it was and my eyes fallowed her gaze. I noticed her shirt and couldn't help but let out a big booming laugh. She looked up at me with a strange look on her face.

"What's so funny?" she asked

"Your shirt! I guess you don't just trip over flat surfaces you run into them too," I laughed again. And with that laugh she turned on her heels and walked off muttering something that sounded a lot like jerk.

**BPOV**

"Jerk!" I mutter under my breath but loud enough that I knew he would hear me. I was going to be late to my first class and I didn't want that. I was walking faster then normal but I had a reason I was trying to get away from Emmett and get to class at the same time.

"Wait Bella come back." I heard Emmett say but it only made me walk faster. I was almost to class when I felt a hand grab my arm and spin me around. It was Emmett and he looked a little flustered. I hadn't realized I was out of breath. I must have started running to class.

"Hey, I am sorry I made fun of you Bella I didn't mean to hurt your feelings" Emmett's face was so closed to mine I could feel his hot breath on my face. He smiled at me and those dimples made my heart melt. Damn him! Now how can I be an ice princess when the bastard goes and melt the ice! I jerked my arm out of his grip and almost fell again with the force of it. He reached out and stopped my body with his hands. That's the second time he had prevented me from falling.

"Leave me alone Emmett I need to get to class," I pleaded with him but he wouldn't let me go. He stared into my eyes as if he were contemplating something and then suddenly his head moved closer and I was powerless to stop it. I felt his lips touch mine; they were so soft and warm. He crushed his mouth into mine with a little more vigor and opened his mouth running his tongue along my bottom lip willing my lips to part. I did ask he asked has his tongue entered my mouth I let out a little moan and wrapped my arms around his neck. His hair was soft in my hands as I knotted my fist into his hair. His tongue was massaging mine and it felt amazing. I only pulled away when I heard someone whistle. My head was swimming as I looked into his face. I looked down at my watch and yelped I was late.

"Fuck I am late" I said as I ran away from Emmett and into class. The teacher looked up as I walked in. He was still taking roll so I wasn't too late; I found a seat at the back of class and sat down letting my heart rate return to normal. The teacher called my name and I had to acknowledge that I was there. A few of the class snickered at my flustered look but I didn't care I was lost in my own thoughts. Maybe I wasn't making it up maybe Emmett really did like his lips at me last night. Maybe he wasn't looking for Alice at all today. Hum that guy sure did give me a lot to think about. I could still feel his lips on mine and as I brought my hand to my mouth I realized that I could smell his cologne on my hand. It smelled so good.

**EmPOV**

Fuck she felt so good! I want to taste her lips again. She seemed to really enjoy kissing me. Huh, I will have to find a way to talk to her with out Alice. I don't know if my baby sister would like me screwing her roommate.


	3. hells bells

**A/N ok so i was going to put a lemon in this one but decided to make you all wait for chapter 4! it might take chapter 4 a few days to get posted my son is really sick right now so i will not be able to write a lot. this is my least fav chapter so far but its a need i guess so here it is.**

**oh and i dont own twilight!**

Chapter 3

Hells Bells

EMPOV

I had kissed Bella Swan early in my day, which meant the rest of the day was fucked. I don't even remember going to class. As soon as the day had started it had ended. I was leaving my last class trying to decide what I was going to do about the situation with Bella, when for the second time today I crashed into someone. I was so dazed it almost knocked me off my feet and that isn't easily done seeing as how I am so big. I grabbed the wall to steady myself and started looking around for the cause of my sudden balance problem and noticed a familiar voice swearing under her breath. I looked down and had to laugh, Bella Swan again.

I couldn't help it I was joyous to see her but I had to make fun of her. That blush just wasn't dark enough.

BPOV

I was coming out of my history class thinking about the kiss I had had this morning with Emmett when some one slammed into me. I was on my butt again and under normal circumstances its not that odd an occurrence but this time it wasn't my fault. I looked around gathering up the few papers that I had dropped as I fell. I heard a voice I knew and closed my eyes tight wishing to god I could start this day over again. I had though my life was changing but some how I had a feeling I was going to continue being the butt of all the jokes.

"Knocked you off your feet again did I?" Emmett's booming laugh echoed through the quad and people stopped to stare. I looked up knowing whom I would see but it didn't make it any easier. I could feel my face going red. He flashed a dimpled smile at me and continued talking. "We got to stop meeting like this or your going to end up falling head over heels for me". I just glared at him I wanted so bad to pound on his chest but I knew my tinny ineffectual fists would do nothing.

"Well hells bells, girl you look pissed. I'm sorry I wasn't looking where I was going," he said with a hint of honesty. Along with the desired to smash my fist into him I also had a desire to jump into his arms and ram my tongue down his throat again. I am not sure which feeling was stronger. I was still sitting on the ground and my but was stating to get cold so I started to get up when I felt his strong arms wrap around me. I sighed and all the anger I felt just washed away. He looked into my eyes and it looked like he had something he wanted to say.

"Spit it out Emmett, what ever joke you are going to throw at me I can take it" I grimaced waiting for the next onslaught of joke come my way. Suddenly his hand was cupping my chin forcing my head up to look into his eyes.

"Would you like to have dinner with me tonight?"

I was shocked. My brain shut down and I could no longer speak. It was like the last 18 years of learning to talk just evaporated. All I could do was nod yes. He suddenly let go of me and clapped his hands together he actually looked happy.

"Meet me next to the library in an hour and what ever you do don't tell Alice, I am not sure how she would feel about this. Okay?" oh god Alice I hadn't even thought about her what I am going to tell her? I don't usually care what other people think but I am going to have to live in the same room with this girl for the next 9 months and in any case i am actually starting to like her. I think something of my pain was showing on my face, unexpectedly his hand was cupping my cheek again.

"Listen baby Bells, Alice is an understanding person but I just think this should be kept between us for a few days till I can fully explain to her what is going on between us"

"What is going on between us?" I asked. The words just fell out of my mouth and I wished they hadn't. He had a confused look on his face like he wasn't sure how much to say.

"I don't know, yet! I think that is something we can talk about over dinner, now go get ready" he turned me around and gently pushed me away from him in the direction of my dorm. I looked back at him as I was walking away, a big dimpled smile was playing across his face and I couldn't help but smile. I walked back to my dorm hoping and praying that I could get ready and out of the room with out running into Alice but no such luck. I walked in and a song called bubbly was blasting out of the cd playing. Alice was singing at the top of her lungs, I guess she hadn't realized that I was standing there.

_**It starts in my toes**_

_**And I crinkle my nose**_

_**Where ever it goes i always know**_

_**That you make me smile**_

_**Please stay for a while now**_

_**Just take your time**_

_**Where ever you go**_

I continued to listen to her sing realizing in the few lines that it summed up what I was currently feeling. No one had ever made me feel like this. Conner usually made me feel sick to my stomach i hated that guy so much. I cleared my throat to let Alice know I was there and she practically jumped out of her skin. I was laughing so hard at the look of horror on her face. She started to run to the CD player but I stopped her.

"Oh Bella you scared the crap out of me! Sorry about the music I will turn it off."

"Don't worry about it Alice leave it on I like it" I said honestly. She looked at me skeptically and I just gave her a big smile. I went over to my wardrobe and pulled out a long sleeve black sweater dress, and went to get ready for dinner.

When I came out of the bathroom Alice was looking at me with shock. I could see all the questions going through her mind as if they were written on her skin. I held up my hand to stop her before she started.

"I am going to the library to study, this," I said moving my hand from the top of my head down to my feet as if I was show casing something "is to impress a guy that is in my study group. Don't ask questions right now I don't know what I am doing"

Alice screeched and started jumping up and down.

"You look amazing I cant wait to met this guy, you must really like him if you are getting dressed up for a study date."

"I do really like him Alice, I don't think I have ever felt this away about anyone ever!" I was being so honest with her it scared me and yet I was still not telling her the truth and that actually mad me sad, I really needed to talk to jasper about this. I looked at the clock hoping I had time for a quick call but knew I had to leave now! I really wanted to call Jasper he has always been the voice of reason but I didn't have time. I knew I would call him later just to make sure I wasn't making a big mistake by not telling Alice.

"Listen Alice I will explain everything later I really have to go." I grabbed my purse put my black converses ballet flats on and went running out the door. What who said _I cant were my converses with my dress _sorry all of the sudden la la land by Demi la Vato popped into my head, but she was right I could wear my converses with my dress its not like I have to get totally dressed up I am not even wearing any make up. As I didn't know where I was going I wanted to look nice but also causal. This dress could go either way it was just a simple black dress it hit right at my knees, I had a pair of small silver hoops in my ears and a silver necklace that had a silver circle on it. Really not that flashy pair that with my converse ballet flats and it didn't look like I would be out of place at a coffee shop. I walked to the library not really sure where I was supposed to met him. Just then my phone started screaming façade by disturbed at me and I knew who was calling. Conner! I am so not answering that. I just let it go to voice mail.

I was really starting to like Emmett and my mind knew that if I let myself I could possible even fall in love with him. I really didn't want to think about that I only met the guy yesterday. Talking about love was so stupid how could I know in one day that I loved some one? Its not like I believed in true love or love at first sight. Nothing in my life had ever proven to me that it exists. My mom and dad had divorced when I was really young that there was no love loss there. They couldn't even stand to be in the same room with each other. Jacob on the other hand had fallen for a girl in high school freshmen year and they are still together and happy. So maybe true love does exists. Stop it Bella! You got to think rationally or you're going to scare this guy off get a grip! As I approached the library I saw Emmett standing under a lamppost, he was wearing dark denim jean that accentuated his ass and what a butt it was. He had on a light blue button down long sleeve shirt on and it fit perfectly around his muscles. I was going to have a hard time keeping my hands off of him tonight that's for sure.

A/N please review this for me. i dont really think i am doing a good job on this so i need your guys help. i want to continue with the story but if no one likes it then i wont.


	4. Emmett heals all wounds

**this is my very first time ever writing a lemon so let me know if it totally sicks**

**i dont own twilight**

chapter 4

Emmett heals all wounds

"THIS PLACE IS REALLY LOUD YOU WANT TO GO BACK TO MY PLACE SO WE CAN JUST TALK INSTEAD OF SHOUT?" Emmett was yelling at the top of his lungs, but that had been how the conversation was going because it was so loud in the bar he had chosen to take me to. I nodded to him not really wanting to shout. He took my hand and we walked out. Some none descript rap song was playing the back ground as we left.

"Sorry I know that's not the kind of music you like I had no idea it was rap night at the pub" Emmett looked sorry kind of sad he must not think the date was going well. I on the other hand was having a lot of fun. Just sitting there talking to him was a lot of fun. He may look like the dumb jock but he's not! He is really smart he was a health science major with a minor in English. I think he said he wanted to be a personal trainer; he would be good at it too. We were walking back to campus when my phone rang for like the millionth time and for the millionth time it was Conner.

"Who keeps calling you, Bells?"

"Oh its no one" I really didn't want to go into the jealous abusive ex boy friend speech if I thought getting attached too quickly would scare Emmett off the stories of Conner would do the job even faster. I was terrified of Conner; I really didn't want him back in my life. I had a restraining order against him after he actually beat me. My dad being the chief of police help me get the restraining order. I really didn't want to have to talk about it yet not when I was just starting to trust the male species again. My phone rang again but this time it was some one I really wanted to talk to.

"Hey Jazz what's up?"

"What's up? What's up is that Conner has been calling me looking for you," a panicked and annoyed voice sounded through the phone.

"Why would he be calling you? You are in L.A and I am in Seattle there is no way that calling you would help him get a hold of me" Emmett had stop walking listening to my side of the conversation. "Conner has been calling me all night and I don't know why. I haven't answered it"

"Why not maybe if you answer it he will stop calling me" Jazz was so annoyed now I was starting to get mad.

"I am kind of on a date now Jasper I really don't want to get it to that right now. Just tell him you haven't talked to me and leave it at that. Its not like he can do anything to you." I said trying to calm him down.

"Its not me I am worried about Bella dear its you. He can still drive up to visit and if you don't answer the phone I am scared that that's exactly what he is going to do" I hadn't thought out that. I was instantly scared out of my mind. I looked up at Emmett horror struck.

"Thanks for the heads up Jasper I got to go I will talk to you later" I hung up before Jasper could say anything

"Bells are you ok?" Emmett looked a little concerned. I was shacking now I couldn't say or do anything I knew that if Conner were to come here it would be really bad and if he saw me with Emmett oh god I don't even want to think about that.

"Emmett, there are things in my past that are trying to come back and I am just a little scared right now" I said not knowing why I was ready to spill my guts.

"What do you mean," he asked "this Conner guy, is he the ex boyfriend that you broke up with before you moved?"

"Yes" I whispered

"Bella you look really scared, did this guy hurt you? The ring tone you have for him is not a nice one. It's about a girl getting tired of being beat up by her boy friend and then kills him. Did he hit you?"

I nodded not really wanting to go through the whole story just yet and in the back of my head the song started to play.

No one knows just what has become of her

Shattered doll, desperate

Oh so innocent and delicate

But too damn obdurate

And obstinate to let go

Broken down, hurt again, it never ends

Frightened and trembling

Did she fall again? An accident?

Her eyes encircled in black again

I can't believe that she's still with him

For how long will you try?

How long until you walk away?

Your facade can't disguise

The fact that you're in misery

Look inside see what has become of her

Hiding within again

Can she pick herself up again?

It's just too difficult and arduous to let go

Homicide flashes through her mind again

No more pain, take control

If he raises his hand again

She'll find her freedom in killing him

The world will see that she's had enough

NO! That's not the person I am anymore. I am not going to let fear take over my life and I sure as hell am not going to let Conner ruin my chances at a happy life. I am not someone he can beat up and kick around anymore. Long gone are those days! I stood up with determination on my face. I grabbed Emmett's hand and started walking again.

"Emmett, Conner is my ex-boyfriend. The guy on the phone that i was just talking to is Jasper and he is my best friend. He called to tell me that he thinks that Conner is on his way up to Seattle from forks. I am not sure what Conner wants and I know its not going to be good. I have a restraining order on him, he is not to come with in 500 feet of me but it hasn't stopped him."

"Okay so what can I do?" I looked up at him shocked that what I had just said didn't cause him to go screaming.

"I don't know, I am worried that if he sees you, you are going to get hurt"

"Baby Bells don't worry about me, I can take care of myself and I will take care of you. Now what did he do that cause the restraining order?"

I closed my eyes as tears started rolling down my cheeks. I felt a warm hand on my face wipe the tears away.

"You don't have to talk about it if you don't want to" he said in a sweet voice. I opened my eyes and saw that out faces were really close together. I reached my arms up around his neck and pulled his face to me. His lips touched mine and it was like I was in heaven. I was kissing him as if I would never get to kiss him again. Our lips moves as if they were one with each other. My tongue moved across his lips and that granted me entry. Our tongues fought with each other for dominance till finally I won. He let my tongue explore his mouth till we both had to pull away to breath. I got up and grabbed his hand. "I will tell you everything that Conner did but you are going to need to see for yourself."

Empov

Wow Bella looks freaked this guy must have really hurt her. What does she mean see for myself? We got to my dorm, I was hoping that Edward wouldn't be home he did have a date tonight maybe I would get lucky and he would get lucky. I opened the door and Edward was sitting on the couch reading a book. He looked up at me.

"Hey Emmett I thought you were on a date?" Edward saw Bella and his jaw dropped.

"Hey aren't you in my math class? He said to Bella. She looked a little confused

"Um I honestly have no idea that's my first class of the day and I was really distracted, I didn't notice any one." She squeezed my hand as she said she was distracted did that mean I was the one who distracted her?

"Yeah you are in my math class you're the one who showed up late" oh that's the class she was going to right before I kissed her. Was that why she was distracted?

"Yup that's me" I heard Bella say then she looked at me "so can we continue our conversation somewhere?"

"Um sure Edward do you mind if we ask you to stay out here for a while?" Edward raised his eyebrows at me he must think I was getting lucky or something.

"Sure no problem just keep it down will you?" he said as he walked out "I will go stay with rose tonight." I walked Bella to my room and showed her in. She went to sit on my bed I closed and locked the door. I turned around and Bella looked really worried. I rushed to her side put my hand on her knee.

"We don't have to talk about this at all. I understand if you want to keep it to yourself, you don't know me all that well. Just know that whether you tell me or not I am hear for you and I will protect you for as long as you need it." I was really starting to like her. I could feel myself falling in love with her but I banished those feelings I really don't want to scare her she has had enough to deal with. Bella sighed and it looked like she was getting ready to tell me something.

"Conner only ever hurt me once. We were at a party and he had been drinking, I was dancing with jasper when it happened. Conner got really jealous and came at us with a knife. He stabbed Jasper 3 times before turning the knife on me" she said all of this with her eyes closed as if she could see it happening again. Tears were rolling down her face but I didn't touch her I knew she needed to talk about this. She had been quiet for a minute and then she stood up. She opened her eyes and locked onto mine. She grabbed the hem of her dressed and pulled it up over her head. I couldn't help let of a gasp. Her torso had five or six long scars on it. She stood there half naked looking into my face.

"He stabbed me over and over again," she said running her fingers over the scars. "I lost a lot of blood and both Jazz and I were in the hospital for a few weeks. I don't remember getting stabbed at all but I do remember jazz getting stabbed. I also had a broke arm and a broke nose when I woke up. Because of the age we were Conner was able to buy his way out of the attempted murder charges and never had to go to jail for what he had done to me or Jasper."

I reached out and grabbed her to me. I lift her up and put her on my lap, she was crying again and all I could do was hold her. I was so angry I wanted to hit someone and I knew who had it coming. She rested her head in the crock of my neck and I waited for the sobbing to stop. I was rubbing little circled down her back trying comfort her. She started to shiver cause she was only wearing a bra and thong. I asked if she wanted to put her dress back on and she looked up at me.

"Don't you want me?" she asked and I was stunned by the question

"Baby Bells of course I do but you look like you are getting cold I wanted to know if you wanted to get dressed so that you weren't cold anymore."

"Oh, give me a minute" she said and she got off my lap and went to the bathroom. I pick up her dress and put it on the back of the chair. I went to get ready for bed I opened my closet pulled out my pajama pants and started to get undressed. I was just about to put my pants on when Bella walked out of the bathroom.

"Don't put those on its just one more piece of clothing I am going to have to take off of you" I turned around to see her standing in the doorway. She started to walk over to me, my pants lay abandoned and forgotten. She ran into my arms and started kissing me. I pulled back and looked at her, she was so beautiful.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" I asked

"Yes!" she said as she started kissing again. I walked her over to the bed and gently laid her down on top. I moved my hands down her body willing them to memorize her curves. My hands moved over her scars and I stopped kissing her lips. My lips moved down to her jaw and then to her neck. I sucked on the skin behind her right ear and she let out a little moan.

"Does that feel good baby"

"Yes"

I continued down he shoulders to her chest. I kissed each or her breast, I could feel her nipples get hard with my touch even through the fabric of the bra. I lips found all six scars and I kissed each one of them. I moved my hand behind her and unsnapped her bra. With both hands I slowly slid the bra off. My lips moved back up to her breast as I sucks her nipple into my mouth. I little moan came out of Bella's mouth. I used my other hand to gently kneed and pinch the other nipple. I bit down on her nipple and she let out a gasp of pleasure. I moved my hand to her sex to make sure she was wet, she was. Her little thong was soaked with her juices. He made me ever harder then I already was and I was glad that I was no longer wearing my jeans. I brought my hands down and grabbed the fabric of the thong. Slowly I pulled it down her legs and eventually off. I moved my hands up her legs and rested the on her inner thigh. I spread her leg apart and I felt my erection jump at the thought of being inside her. I ran one finger up her folds and she bucked her hips up in the air slightly. I then moved in closer, my tongue moved up her folds and I sucked in the bundle of nerves.

"Emmett that feels so good"

I slid my tongue in and out tasting her juices. I then put one finger in side her. She was so warm and so tight it felt so good. I moved in and out slowly and then added a second finger. With my other hand I caressed her clit. I added a 3rd finger and she screamed my name as her walls clench around my fingers and her juices flowed all over my fingers. I put my fingers in my mouth not wanting to waste any of her. She sat up and slowly moved her way to me. She grabbed me and kissed me hard. She could taste herself in my mouth and she let out a moan. She sat me on the bed and put one leg on either side of me startling me. She slowly lowered herself on to my shaft.

"I need you in me now Emmett" as I entered her she let out a little gasp and stopped. "Your so big Em" I couldn't help but leg my ego inflate just a big as she continued to moved down my shaft. Finally I was fully sheathed in her and I could feel how tight she was. I grabbed her hips and slowly started moving her up and down. God it felt so good being inside her. She soon took over the pace at which her body was moving up and down and I moved my hand to her clit and started rubbing

"Oh god Emmett you feel so good"

"Come for me baby I want you to come for me" I was about to blow my load when I felt her walls contract and she screamed my name. I let my load go inside her and we stopped. Letting out hear rates return to normal she stayed seated on me, with me still inside her. I wrapped my arms around her and felt back onto the bed. I pulled the covers over us and we feel asleep like that.

"EMMETT! I KNOW YOU'RE IN THERE EMMETT I REALLY NEED TO TALK TO YOU" I woke up to Alice's voice screaming at me. I looked at the clock, ugh 6am!

"Alice I am sleeping" she came into my room she looked freaked out. Just as freaked out as Bella was last night. Oh god Bella! I reached my hand out and she was still next to me. CRAP! Alice was staring at her wide eyed.

"Emmett" Bella groaned, "What's going on"

**review me please! a glimpse into the next chapter for who ever reviews this chapter!**


	5. Safe House

ok so this is my longest chapter so far i hope you all like it.

Chapter 5

Safe house

BPOV

I sat up and looked around Emmett's room my eyes falling on Alice. Her eyes were bugging out of her head.

"Bella there you are I am so glad I found you." Alice sounded relieved to see me.

"Alice what's up?

"Ok so right after you left our phone started ringing so I picked it up, it was this guy Conner" my heart stopped when she said his name.

"What did you tell him?

"Nothing I said that you went to the library and I didn't know what time you would be back. He just kept saying I am her boy friend I have a right to know where she is. I now know the library thing was a lie." She looked a little hurt. Emmett reached down grabbed his pants and some how managed to put them on with out getting out of bed. He then went over to his closet got 2 of his shirts put one on and handed me the other one.

"Put this on baby Bells" I put the shirt on and thanked god that it was long enough to where I could get out of the covers with out showing Alice my women hood.

"Alice I am sorry I lied to you about the library" she held up her hands to stop me.

"I just want to know did you mean what you said about the guy?" I looked at her funny trying to remember what I had said. Oh she means the I really like the guy I have never felt this way speech I gave her yesterday!

"Yes! I meant every word" I said kind of embarrassed. I could feel my cheeks getting hot and of course Emmett was looking at me questioningly and that made me even redder. I didn't know what to say.

"Okay then I will not be mad about this right now" she said pointing her finger from me to her brother. "We got other problems right now. As I said that Conner guy kept calling and I kept answering. Finally I had had enough and I picked up the phone at like 3am and started yelling"

"Oh Alice you didn't yell at Conner did you? That's a really bad idea!"

"You are right it is, and no I didn't yell at Conner I was yelling at a guy named Jasper. He told me everything about you and Conner" I just stared at her I had no words and then I started to cry. Alice was quicker then her brother she flung her arms around me and let me cry it out. Emmett had come to sit on the bed next to me and as his sister was hugging me Emmett was rubbing my back. I finally stopped crying and looked at both of them my two angles. Emmett reached up and wiped my tears away from my face.

"What all did Jazz say to you Alice?" I closed my eyes in fear of what she was going to say.

"He told me about the party and the knife and the hospital" she said very quietly it was like she didn't want to say it in front of Emmett.

"So he told you everything about the stabbing?" Alice's eye darted to her brother. "Its ok he knows everything, I told him last night. Jazz called to tell me that Conner was harassing him. Jazz was worried that Conner would come here to try and see me."

"That's the problem I think he is right. I think Conner is here! Jasper told me what he looks like and I saw a guy waiting out side our dorm that looked a lot like him. He was tall and skinny with long black hair. He was wearing a metallica shirt I think it said ride the lightening so something and he had a tattoo on his neck, it looked like it said Bella but I am not sure. I didn't want to get to close to find out! He really scared me so I came over here to get Emmett so that we could go look for you I wanted to warn you not to come back to the dorm. The whole night I was hoping that you had scored with the guy at the library so that you wouldn't end up coming home. I am really glad you didn't come home last night." She sighed finally calming down a little after she had said all that.

"SHIT SHIT SHIT! Where is my phone I need to call jasper and my dad" I looked all over the room "I have no idea where my purse is" Emmett got up walked out into the common room and came back in with my purse in hand. I reached in to get my phone and found that I had 21 voice mails and 22 missed calls. I scanned through the missed calls and found that 21 of them were from Conner and the last was from Jasper. I dialed Jasper and he picked up on the first ring.

"Bella?"

"Yes Jazz its me, listen I think we have a problem!"

"Oh I know we have a problem, Conner is out side your building right now."

"What, where, how do you know?"

"I too am out side your dorm."

"Jazz I thought you were in L.A."

"I was I jumped on the plane right after I spoke to your roommate Alice right?"

"Yeah her name is Alice, Jazz listen I am not in my dorm. I am… at a friends right now"

"Would this be the same friend you were with last night?"

"Yes Jazz it is, now if Conner sees you he will fallow you I need you not to be seen. I need you to get over hear as fast a possible. And I also need you not to lecture me about spending the night at a guys place right now; oddly enough I think that save my life last night. I am going to send Alice over to get a few of my things I think I am going to be staying with Emmett for a while. Is that ok?"

"That sounds like a good idea where are you?"

I gave Jazz directions to get to Emmett's and then closed the phone.

"Alice" I said standing up "I need you to fill your back pack up with clothing for me I cant go back to the room and I can't live in Emmett's clothing. Can you do that for me? If you see Conner don't make eye contact don't let him know you know me or him ok?"

Alice nodded and was out the door before I could say anything else. Emmett walked over to me and put his hand on my shoulder.

"I am here for you no matter what" he said gently

"Thanks Em! I need to take a shower, Jazz is on his way over, and he should be here in like 5 so let him in k? He has blond hair Conner has black you wont be able to mix them up ok?" I reached up and kissed him on the cheek as he nodded. He looked so worried I felt so bad for him. Why did I have to drag him and Alice into this nightmare damn it! As I got into the shower I heard a knock at the door.

EmPov

I opened the door to see a blond talk guy standing there.

"Hi I am Jasper," he said holding out his hand, I took it and pulled him in to the room then looked around before closing the door. "You must be Emmett, I have heard nothing about you" oh so he is going to play the protective best friend thing. The you break her heart I break you face card huh? Wonder if he tried that with Conner, maybe that's why he stabbed him. EMMETT CULLEN that is not nice to think you stop that- wow that voice sounded like Alice! I put my hand out "yes I am Emmett, Emmett Cullen. You must be Jasper I have heard a bit about you."

"Oh yeah, how much?" I heard the water turn off and realized Bella didn't have a towel.

"EMMETT" Bella bellowed

"Hang on Baby Bells I will get one for you did you want a new shirt or is the on you have in there ok" I asked as I grabbed a towel from my closet.

"I am fine with the one I got," she said as she reached a hand out to take the towel. She poked her head out of the door kissed me a thank you

"Hey Jazz"

"Hey Bells." She ducked her head back into the bathroom and Jasper continued with his previous line of questioning. I told him all about how Bella had told me what happened to him and to her and that she showed me the scars. That's of course where I stop, he didn't need to know that we had slept together right after that.

Apov

"Get to the dorm, get to the dorm, get to the dorm. Don't be scared he wont hurt you if he doesn't know that you are Bella's roommate. Just get in side and get the clothing." I made it to the door and realized that Conner was no longer standing out side the dorm. I wonder where he is? I went inside and took all of the books out of my bag. Racing around the room I got 7 of everything, I felt kind of bad going through Bella's privet clothing but I knew she wouldn't care. I also grabbed her computer; she was going to need to do homework even if she couldn't get to class and her ipod. I made sure to put all of this stuff in bags that belonged to me I didn't want Conner recognizing something of Bella's.

I sat on the bed just to relax for a minute. The image of Bella and my brother naked crept into my head. I am so pissed that they hid this from me. I didn't even know that they had a chance to really talk the only time I had ever seen them together was in the dorm the first night and he hadn't said anything to her. Well he asked about her boyfriend and then asked if she wanted to be his girlfriend. Is that when it happened? Was he serious when he asked her that? Bella hadn't paid him any more attention that night like she was annoyed with him. Huh I will have to ask about that.

The phone rang and I jumped, I was afraid to answer it, but I did anyway.

"Alice what is taking so long did you run into Conner?" it was only Bella, thank god.

"I just finished I was on my way out the door. Hey Bella?"

"Yeah Alice."

"I am really glad your okay but I am really mad that you lied to me"

"I am sorry Alice I didn't want to lie, Emmett told me not to tell you cause he wanted to be the one to tell you."

"Did you really mean it when you said you had never felt this way about a guy before?"

"Yes Alice I did. I really think I might be falling for him." That's all I needed to hear to get over my anger with her but there was still Emmett he had told her to lie to me punk is going to get what's coming to him that's for sure.

"Have you told him that?"

"No, of course not. I am afraid that Conner is going to scare him off I don't want to add fuel to the fire"

"I don't think either is going to scare him off. I have never seen him like this; he is never this protective unless it's me. He is normally the guy that stays out of it. I think he really likes you bells. Ok I am going to go I will be right over. Hey is Emmett there?

"No he had to go to class."

"Oh okay I will be right over bye Bella"

"Bye Alice." The phone went dead and I grab all my stuff and ran out of the room. I went running out of the dorm and didn't stop running till I got to Emmett's. I knocked and some blond guy answered.

"Alice?"

"Jasper?"

"Come on in quick."

Oh he is cute! He grabbed my arm to pull me in and I felt my stomach tighten just a bit what's with that? I turned around to find Bella on the couch. She looked so scared I felt really bad for her. I put the bags down and when to sit next to her. I gave her a big hug and she started to cry again. She'd been doing that a lot today.

"Hey did you call your dad?" I asked in the kindest tone I could.

"I told him that Conner is up here but he cant do anything cause Conner hasn't come near me." Just then the door opened and Edward walked it. What is it with the guys here they were all so beautiful. Edward and his brown red well more red then brown hair and his green eyes, looked at Jasper mainly with curiosity cause he didn't know him, then moved slowly to me and Bella.

"Oh don't tell me Em dumped her after the first night? That such an Emmett thing to do, but why is she still here?"

"You don't know what your talking about Edward" I wanted to hit him but I couldn't I knew I would be no match for Edward. He was such a jerk.

"Well then what's going on and who" he pointed to Jasper "is this guy?"

BPOV

How much should I tell Edward? Should I tell him that I am going to be staying here for a little bit? Should I tell him why? I don't even really like the guy he is suck an ass.

"Jasper Whitlock" I heard Jazz say and looked up to see what was going on. "I am Bella's best friend from high school." Edward shook his had a little reluctantly.

"Okay, so why is my roommates sister, girlfriend and girlfriends best friend standing in my room and my roommate is no where to be seen?"

I had to explain some of it to Edward. I really didn't want to but had no choice. Edward reacted the way I thought Emmett would. He was angry and going on about how I can't stay, he didn't want his life being put in danger. Emmett came in right about that time and Edward started screaming that Emmett always finds the most damaged girls and blah blah blah. I wasn't really listening, I was so sad I knew I couldn't stay with Emmett but I also couldn't go back to my dorm. What was I going to do I had nowhere to go. Conner was out there looking for me and I knew that if he found me I might not get to live long enough to have a happy ending with Emmett or anyone else.

EmPov

Edward was being really rude and I couldn't take it. He wanted Bella out but how could he say that when he knew her life was in danger? I don't understand this guy; he can be such a selfish jerk! I just wanted to hit him. Alice took Bella into the room while Jazz—wow she's got me calling him that now—and I stayed in the common room in a war with Edward.

"That bitch can't say here Emmett it's my place t." Edward never got to finish his sentence just then Jasper lunged across the room throwing Edward in to the wall. I was shocked as Jasper just started pounding on him. I will not hide the fact that I was deeply in aw of how Jasper had jumped to defend Bella and I was silently very grateful Bella had a friend like that. I might be able to like Jasper. I let Jasper beat on Edward for a while it was strangely therapeutic watching Edward get the shit kicked out of him. After Edwards nose started bleeding I decided I better step in and stop Jasper before he causes to much trouble but part of me want to let him keep going. It was awesome to see Edward get what was coming to him. Though it would have been nice to have it been delivered by my hands. I pulled Jasper off of Edward that guy is a scrapper that's for sure. Remind me not to fight with Jasper he might actually do some damage. He maybe wyrie and lanky but this dude knows how to fight. Huh that must have been why Conner went after him first.

After Jasper and Edward calmed down we were actually able to get a lot done. Jasper called his parents and told them what was going on and that he needed money and the ability to stay at the 2 bedroom apartment his father keep for business, his parent gladly sent him the money I guess his dad did something that made them a lot of money but I wasn't really paying attention. We all knew was that Bella couldn't live in a boys dorm she would be in trouble as would both Edward and I, in any case Edward was right I couldn't put him in danger. Bella would move in with Jasper and we would do what we could to make it look like she had left school. It was going to be hard, we weren't even sure it would work. Conner might just think Bella is hiding so we would have to get her truck into a storage unit some where out of town. Oh god how are we going do this.

--

It was the middle of the night and Alice and Rose were sneaking into their dorm so as not to get seen by Him. I was in the courtyard right out side Bella and Alice's dorm underneath their window. I saw the window open and something black fell out of it. I caught it and took off. Alice had packed up all of Bella's things in the black bag so that we could get her over to Jaspers new place. I got into Bella's waiting truck Edward was driving. After Jazz kicked his butt he started being a willing participant in helping us save Bella. He even brought rose in on it. I am not sure what the right term for him and rose were. He stayed at her place all the time, but always went on date with other girls. I honestly have no idea what to make of that relationship. Anyway it starting to look like he had eyes for my baby sister and I just don't know how I feel about that.

We took the truck to a storage unit that was under Edwards name, couldn't put it in Jaspers that would be a red flag for sure. Jasper was waiting there for us with a car he had rented under my name dude this is really complicated. How we came up with I don't know. Jasper was a genius at tactical stuff he really should have gone into the military. We parked the truck in the unit, closed and locked the door and never looked back. We knew we were doing all we could do; I just hope it's enough. I also kind of hope that Jazz, Ed and I get a crack at braking Conner's face! We got into Jazz's car and drove off.

please review please please please! like last time i will give you all a look into whats going to happen next if you review. thanks!

~J


	6. in plain sight

**ok so here is chapter 6. it didnt end up going where i thought it would but i promise lemons and hotter b&em in the next chapter. i am working on it right now and it should be up in a few days it depends, i have to get the house ready my hubby comes home in 2 weeks from a 7 month deployment! i hope you like this.**

Chapter 6

BPOV

In plain sight

It was starting to get really late. My mind was racing and I couldn't help where it was going. I was so scared that Conner had caught Emmett and Edward sneaking my stuff out. And oh god what about Alice and Rose? What would he do if he got a hold of them? I pulled my legs up to my chest and wrapped my arms around my knees; I always did this it was my way of holding myself together. I started to rock back and forth as I took in the surroundings of the beautiful apartment I was in. It really didn't look like an apartment it was more like a hotel room but what I would imagine a penthouse to be. It was actually 3 bedrooms even though one of them was used as an office.

I was sitting in the living room on one of the plush over sized white couches. The walls were a cream color but everything else was colorful. The drapes were a deep burgundy, I really do love that color. The coffee table and end tables were a mahogany wood that stood out beautifully under the gold tone lamps. There was a flat panel TV on the wall but it wasn't on I was just too worried. The kitchen was huge with a center island in the mild. The cabinets were of dark wood and everything was top of the line stainless steal. The dining room stood just off to the left with a simple glass round dinning table big enough for four.

The maser bedroom was amazing. There was a dark cherry armoire that matched the four-poster bed that sat in the middle of the room. A black duvet lay on top of the softest mattress I had ever felt. I sunk into the middle of it the minute I sat on it. I had needed Jaspers help to get up and by the time I was off the bed both Jasper and I were doubled over with laughter, which in retro speck was kind of odd seeing as how the reasons for moving into this place were not funny at all. The walls were a soft blue that was really claming, and the sheets on the bed matched the walls almost exactly. The lamps were a twirl of twisted silver metal with black lampshades that sat on two matching bedside tables on either side of the bed. The armoire held the TV and there was a beautiful matching dresser and mirror set at the far wall across from the bed. The walk in closet was as big if not bigger then mine and Alice's dorm room. But the best part of this was the master bathroom. It had a Jacuzzi tub in the corner of the room and a shower in the other corner; the shower had a solid glass case and at least 6 showerheads in it. I couldn't wait to get in and try it out. I loved taking long hot showers.

Jasper had decided to let me have the master bedroom saying it was only fair because I had a greater need of the bathroom and because he thought I would me more privacy. I wonder what he meant by that? Wouldn't he want just as much if not more privacy seeing as how Rose and him seamed to hit it off really well? And what about Alice, I have a feeling we are going to have turf war on out hands with those two. They are both attracted to the same two guys. What either of them saw in Edward I will never know, but Jazz was beautiful. Tall at least 6'3, with the most amazing stormy gray eyes, strong but not Emmett strong he was more athletic strong. In high school Jazz had played Baseball so he was no stranger to working out and staying in shape. He got up every morning to go work out and the picturesque beauty of his body was never lost on me however it was hard to think of him as anything other then a brother and a best friend. Emmett on the other hand has more of the body builder type of body but not too bad, there is nothing grosser then when the veins pop out and look like they are going to explode.

_Gross now I need to thing of something else._

Emmett also worked on cardio, if you have ever seen the body builders that don't do cardio they really just look fat cause they have no definition in their muscles. Well Emmett sure had lots of definition, his chest was perfectly chiseled and I wanted to run my finger across his chest so bad.

_There we go much better image _

Just then the door opened and Jazz, Emmett and Edward walked through the door with all of the stuff I owned, I was so glad to see them ok, that I didn't even grumble that Edward was there. I jumped up form the couch and grabbed all three of them in a hug. I never wanted to let them go. It would kill me if anything happened to any of them, yes even Edward! Emmett grabbed and scooped me up in one of his bone crushing bear hugs. When Emmett and I had started dating--if you could call it that we had been on one date and had slept together once—I wasn't big on the showing of affection and I was never a big hugger so it had been hard to deal with Emmett constantly touching me and kissing me and hugging me. We had been together for 2 weeks now and I was starting to deal with it.

The last two weeks really sucked. I had to stay hidden in Emmett and Edward's room and it wasn't a very inviting place to be. Edward sneered at me anytime he saw me; I knew he looked at me as stupid girl that was ruining his ability to get laid in his own bed. That is when I learned that Alice and him had started "seeing" each other. Man did that creep me out. But hey it not like I was going to walk in on them in Alice's room cause oh yeah I couldn't go back to where I was supposed to be calling home! Insensitive jerk didn't even think about how it was affecting anyone but himself.

Okay I am starting to get mad! Think of something else!

Rose and Jazz had hit it off really well, which was nice to see. I wanted nothing more then for Jazz to be happy, but perhaps the weirdest thing about the Jazz, Rose, Edward Alice thing was that they were always changing partners. One day Jazz and Alice were together the next it was Jazz and Rose. I was so confused I had decided to stay out of it. I had Emmett and for the first time I fell like I might be able to open up to someone that wasn't Jasper or Jacob. You know that song by Lifehouse I think its called First time it goes like this;

_**We're both looking for something**_

_**We've been afraid to find**_

_**It's easier to be broken**_

_**It's easier to hide**_

_**Looking at you, holding my breath**_

_**For once in my life I'm scared to death**_

_**I'm taking a chance letting you inside**_

It was the closet song I could find to how I felt about letting Emmett in after what Conner did to me. I am still having issues with it. There are times even now I can't help but cringe when Emmett touches me. Its not because I don't want him to touch me it just that the last person that tried to show me affection ended up stabbed me 6 times! Had it not been for mike and Jacob, neither Jasper nor I would be here right now.

_We were at a party, I have already said this and I was dancing with Jazz, i was dancing with him because i couldn't find Conner how crappy is that. i guess Conner had decided to go out side and screw Lauren (didnt really bother me its not like i was in love with Conner looking back on that day i feel safe in saying Conner and Lauren were made for each other). When Conner got back from fucking that bitch he freaked out that i was dancing with Jasper, he must have thought that since he was screwing around i was too. like i could even think of Jazz in that way! Okay so it was Mike Newton's party. His parents were out of town or something and mike wanted to prove he could be the bad boy too. I think he was showing off to me. Idiot! Conner came at Jazz first not really sure why but i think it was because he figured if he took out the protector it would be easier to get to me. i saw Conner fly at Jazz but didn't see the knife till it was thrust into Jazz's chest and his pale blue shirt was suddenly crimson in color. i remember running at Conner to get him off of Jasper and then i remember feeling pain like none other over and over again. Jake had tackled Conner to the ground and gotten the knife away from him and mike had been the one to call 911. I will forever been in Mike Newton's debt for being so quick on the phone. However, I couldn't help thinking that maybe just maybe if that dumb ass hadn't decided to prove he could be a bad ass too it might not of happened. Oh who was I kidding, it was going to happen sooner or later Conner had already hit me a few time. Jazz went after him for that and got a few good shots in before I stopped him. Well I really hope Jazz gets a few more shots in this time around._

_**I'm feeling alive all over again**_

_**As deep as the scar under my skin**_

_**Like being in love, she said, for the first time**_

_**Maybe I'm wrong, I'm feeling right**_

_**where I belong with you tonight**_

_**Like being in love to feel for the first time**_

_**The world that I see inside you**_

_**Waiting to come to life**_

_**Waking me up to dreaming**_

_**Reality in your eyes**_

Emmett really was helping me feel alive. And for the first time it didn't feel like my scars from Conner had a hold on me. It was nice to have the ability to feel something other then pain again.

_**Looking at you, holding my breath**_

_**For once in my life I'm scared to death **_

_**I'm taking a chance letting you inside**_

_**I'm feeling alive all over again**_

_**As deep as the scar under my skin**_

_**Like being in love, she said, for the first time**_

_**Maybe I'm wrong, I'm feeling right**_

_**where I belong with you tonight**_

_**Like being in love to feel for the first time**_

_**We're crashing**_

_**Into the unknown**_

_**We're lost in this**_

_**But it feels like home**_

_**I'm feeling alive all over again**_

_**As deep as the scar under my skin**_

_**Like being in love, she said, for the first time**_

_**Maybe I'm wrong, I'm feeling right**_

_**where I belong with you tonight**_

_**Like being in love to feel for the first time**_

Yeah that pretty much sums up how I feel about Emmett right now. Of course I haven't told him any of that. But he has noticed that suddenly my music isn't quiet as angry as it has been. Of course Disturbed and Godsmack really sum of my feels on most days they just couldn't help me with the love that I was starting to feel with Emmett.

_Disturbed isn't exactly known for love songs._

Alice was giving me up to the minute updates on Conner and I was thankful that I had someone like her on my side. I knew that Conner would never look at her and expect her to be helping me. Like I said I really hated peppy and happy people it just didn't bode will with my ill will towards the human population so I generally tried to stay of way from people like Alice. Conner knew of my distaste for people like Alice and I knew that even if he found out she was my roommate, he would not think twice about not asking her were I was. He would totally think that I had not confided in her seeing as how I disappeared the second day I met her, thus never having a chance to get to know her. Ha how very wrong he would be. That thought brought a smile to my face.

"Hello? Earth to Bella" Emmett was waving his hand in front of my face, breaking me out of my thoughts. He had put me back on the couch and was apparently asking me a question that I had not heard and of course had no way to answer. I heard Jasper laughing his ass off in the background. He was only too familiar with how I dazed in and out with my thoughts and it always amused him to watch the utter disbelief on people's faces as the realized that I was no longer paying any attention to them.

"WHAT?" I turned to look at Jazz who was doubled up with laughter. Even Edward was snickering. I took in Jazz's distraction and suddenly had the urge to fly at him and take him down. And that is exactly what I did. Turned on the couch, stood up and launched myself over the back at him. Tackling him to the ground we both landed on the floor and skidded the length for the hallway dieing of laughter. The look of pure shock on both Emmett and Edwards face made me laugh even harder, I seriously almost wet my pants. It felt so good to laugh like this; it had been so long since I had let myself laugh like this. Just as I was getting up, Alice and Rose came in. They looked at Jazz and I on the ground and Emmett and Edward laughing their ass's off and knew that they had missed something.

"What has been going on?" Alice giggled, I think the fact that everyone was laughing was a bit contagious and she couldn't help it.

"Oh nothing, Bells was just trying to get back at Jazz for making fun of her!" Emmett said through deep breaths.

"Oh well we came to take you guys home, are you ready Em? Eddie?"

Edward hated that name so much he looked like he was going to jump out of his skin. I don't know why Alice calls him that. I think she picked it up from Rose, however Rose would only call him that when she was mad at him, Alice did it whenever she wanted. Edward had jumped to his feet with a nod and was out the door before Emmett could even say anything.

Emmett looked at me for an answer, but I didn't know what to do. I really wanted to take a shower and go to bed but at the same time I really wanted him to stay the night! It would be the first night we had been able to be by ourselves since this whole thing with Conner had started. I really wanted to talk about where things were going and what we were going to do about me having to stay inside Jazz's place like 24/7! This relationship that I had started with Emmett could go one of two ways. It could go really hot or really cold. I am just not sure which one I want. I want him safe from Conner and I can't help but think that if he had a different girl, some one he could actually take out on a date, he might actually be able to be happy, and really that's all I want for my friends. But what about me, what about what I want? I want Emmett plain and simple! I looked up and met Emmett's eyes silently begging him not to leave. He nodded at me and told Alice he was going to stay with me tonight. I was so happy and in that moment I knew I was being selfish and I knew that I loved Emmett!

**okay so there is it. i hope you all liked it. i wanted to give a little back ground on the party. i know i didnt give much detail the first time. the next chapter is going to be all about bella and emmett and their relationship. with maybe a little of jazz and rose or alice and edward on the side :) thanks for reading and as always if you review i will give you a glance into the next chapter.**


	7. Bite marks and Strawberries

**I don't own anything well I guess I own conner but who wants him anyway he is such a bastard! Ok there are lemons in here but I don't know how good they are. I think I like them better then the first one in chapter 4. I want to that courthale, she actually helped me write this chapter though she doesn't know it. if you haven't had a chance check out her story fast and hard (yeah its exactly like it sounds). So I bow to you and thank you for the bottom of my heart for writing that story with out it I couldn't have worded anything for my own lemons! I am in your debt. And with that I hope you enjoy. Sorry it took a while to get out and I will start chapter 8 tomorrow! Please review I write faster when I get reviews and as always anyone who reviews will get a sneak at the next chapter thank you**

**~Roar Diva**

Ok writing this while my son was watching the wiggles was a little wired I must say

Chapter 7

Bite marks and Strawberries

Alice and Rose had decided not to stick around too long. Edward was already at the car so they didn't want to make him wait. That was fine with me I was so tired it was about 4am. All the sneaking around really fucked with the time. I knew Emmett had class at 8am but I wasn't sure he was going to make it. He didn't even have a car over here. Alice had told him she would pick him up at 7am, I felt kind of bad for him knowing that even if he passed out right now he would be only getting 3 hours of sleep. When Alice and Rose left I bid goodnight to Jazz and Emmett did the same.

I was just getting in the shower when I felt some strong arms wrap around my naked body. I almost jumped out of my skin. "Shit Emmett you scared me!" I turned around to hit him and I just couldn't do it he actually looked sorry. He is not known for his apologies, he normally loves to scare me and make me blush to the deepest reds known to man. "Sorry Bella Bear, I just came in to see if you wanted any company?" He sounded so hopeful. I normally view showering as a solitary activity, however I really wanted him naked in front of me and I just couldn't say no. "Too many clothes" I grabbed the hem of his shirt and pulled it over his head. I stepped back slightly to look at the perfect naked chest in front of me, no matter how many times I have seen this man with out his shirt on I just couldn't get used to how perfect he was. If I were a religious person I would say that God was standing in front of me. I reached out and undid his pants and let them fall to the floor. The stem from the shower was starting to fill the room, was that why I was finding it hard to breath? No! It was because of the God like guy in front of me, I could see his erection causing his boxers to tent in front of him and just the though of his rock hard cock got me wet even more then I already was. I snatched his bowers and took them to the ground grabbed his hand and dragged him into the shower. As I got in I felt his lips connect with mine as he spun me around. I reached my arms around his neck and brought my legs around his waist. He slammed me into the wall knocking a little but of air out of me but I really didn't care its not like I could breath anyway. He released my lips and lightly feathered kisses down my neck. I felt a slight pressure on my neck fallowed by a little bit of pain but pain in a good way. A moan escaped my lips.

"Do you like that baby?"

"Yes." I moaned, "Do it again." Again I felt the pressure and the pain. I was in heaven! "Fuck Emmett that feels so good." He slowly moved down my chest, leaving me pressed against the wall, he removed one of his hands from my back to slowly kneed my breast while he liked sucked and bit the other. It felt so good, I heard his name escape my lips and with that I felt him enter me. "I want to hear you scream my name." Moaning and groaning our bodies moved together as if they were one. "Fuck baby I am so close, I want you to cum with me!" I felt him reach down and start to massage me clit so that we could release at the same time. I felt my walls clench down around his cock. "Fuck Emmett" I screamed as I climaxed. White dots popped in my vision, I had never experienced a release like that. We both slumped to the floor of the shower allowing our heart rate and breathing to return to normal. He pulled me to his chest and did something I have never had done to me. He washed me. The feeling of his big hands gently rubbing my strawberry shampoo into my hair was almost as euphoric as the amazing sex I had just had. When he finished I turned and returned the favor. I felt kind of bad cause I only had strawberry shampoo so he was going to smell like me but at the same time it felt like I was in a way marking him as mine. When he went to class tomorrow wait I mean today he would smell like me and all of the girls that fall all over him would know he was with someone that was not them. That made me smile. We finished and got out he grabbed my towel and started running it sensually across my body. He reached up and took my neck in his hand and lightly ran his fingers down pausing at the crook, he apologized and I was shocked was he sorry for what had happened in the shower? Why was he sorry? I sure as hell wasn't sorry if I had my way we would never leave the shower. I now understand why people take showers together. He must have known what I was thinking because he lend in and kissed me and whispered, "I am not sorry about that." He led me over to the mirror and pointed and my reflection "I am sorry about that." I gasped I had two bite marks on my neck. That was the pressure I felt. I had never been bitten during sex I had no idea it would feel so good! I ran my fingers over the marks and felt his indents. He had marked me and I was excited! "Emmett Cullen you bit me." I playfully scolded. He hung his head in shame. I lifted his head and let him know in no uncertain terms that I liked it and expected him to do it again! I looked at the clock and saw that it was almost 5am.

"We better go to bed, you have to get up in two hours." I stated pointing at the clock.

"I have a better idea" he picked me up bridal style "how about we go to bed and make love again. I skip my classes and make love to you all day long, when I am done with you, you won't be able to walk." He growled actually growled and felt myself get wet just thinking about more sex with Emmett. The only guy I had ever slept with other them Emmett was Conner and I didn't really have a choice, he didn't force me but I knew what would happen if I didn't so I just did it. He was nothing compared to Emmett.

Emmett laid me on the bed so that my feet hung over the edge and he was standing in front of me between my legs. He bent over me and started kissing me. Biting my bottom lip he slowly brought his tongue across the bite. I opened my mouth and granted him entry; I wanted nothing more then to taste him. He decided to be the dominant one today and I was only too willing to be dominated. He slowly started kissing down my neck and as he reached the bit marks he gently kissed each one. Moving down my chest he rested his kisses between my breasts. Moving over to take one in his mouth he started kneading and pinching the one that was being neglected by his mouth, finally switching wanting to give each breast equal attention. Then he started to move again. His mouth moving across my body was amazing; it felt like my skin was on fire ever where he touched. Moving down my hip I felt some pressure and pain and knew he bit me again. My hips bucked up, as his face got closer to my core. I felt his tongue move across my folds and rest on my clit. He started moving his tongue in ways that really shouldn't be allowed but it felt so good. I felt one of his cold fingers enter me, pumping in and out. My hips bucked as I moaned I wasn't going to last much longer as I felt another finger enter then another.

"Emmett I cant hold on much longer." I moaned

"Cum for me baby, cum on my fingers I want to feel you on me. I want to taste you." And as if my body could actually listen to his command I screamed his name and felt my walls collapse. He brought his fingers to his mouth and sucks all of my juices off. Still standing on the edge of the bed he spread my legs; he penetrated me for the second time in an hour with his rock hard dick. It felt so good having him in me, it felt like I was a whole person that my scars and pain were suddenly gone. As he pumped in and out his hand was rubbing circles on my clit.

"Fuck Bella your pussy is so tight" he put my legs on his shoulders so that he could get in deeper. "Cum for me Baby I want to feel your seed in me" I moaned as he thrust one last time we screamed each others name as both our releases came at the same time. "wow" was all I could say. "Yeah." He slowly moved out of me and I whimpered at the lost of contacted he just smiled. We climbed in to the bed and with one final look at the clock "Fuck 6am, Alice is going to be here in an hour." I groaned and slowly drifted to sleep.

"I love you Bella Bear" was I dreaming? I had to have fallen asleep, I was dreaming about what I wanted to hear, yeah that's it.

--

I heard the door open and looked up to see Alice gapping wide-eyed at the sight of Emmett and I in bed together. She still hasn't fully come to terms with it but normally she is good at hiding it. I looked around to make sure we were covered. Thank god we were. I was on my stomach with the blankets hiding my bare ass. Emmett was also covered up. I mouthed 'I will be out in a minute' Alice nodded and turned to leave. I got up and grabbed a pair of shorts and a tank and walked out. I took one look at Emmett that told me he was still passed out. When I got to the living room both Alice and Jazz was there on the couch drinking coffee. Jazz had the biggest shit eaters' grin on his face, which told me that Emmett and I had been a little loud last night. I looked down not wanting to look into his eyes and I could feel my face go read. I walked to the kitchen and got some coffee not that I really wanted any I just needed something to do. "Don't be embarrassed, I am glad you found someone that can make you happy" I turned to see Jazz smiling at me, I knew he wanted me to be happy but it doesn't make it any easier to know that he could hear at least a little of what went on last night or this morning Shit I never know how to classify that. I tried to push that thought out of my head and that's when I notice he was a little disheveled. His shirt was on backwards and he looked like he hadn't gotten any sleep either. If I didn't know any better I would say he also got lucky last night. But that can't be, Rose went home and, in any case Alice is over here to pick up Emmett. If Jazz had gotten lucky last night Rose would still be here and would take Emmett to school right? Alice also looked really tired and I am sure she got no sleep either last night was a late night. Alice didn't even bother to do her make up not that she needed it crazy pixie was gorgeous, but I had never seen her with out make up it was refreshing. Jazz grabbed me into a tight hug to let me know that he really was happy. "What is that?" he asked and I just looked at him confused when I realized he was looking at my neck I reached up and put my had over the bit marks and felt the blood rush to my face again. He just laughed "Bella likes to be bit odd" he said more to himself then to anyone else.

"So I was thinking you should wake my brother if he wants to go to class" Alice walked in. "Um I think he should sleep, he had a very rough night!" Jazz stated matter o factly and wiggled his eyebrows at me. I just smacked him and so did Alice! "I think you should also stay here Alice and skip class too, unless you have a test or something. You should sleep, you could have my bed." I fully expected Alice to protest but she nodded in agreement. And with that we all went back to bed. Although Jazz being the gentleman that he is said he could take the couch, Alice just laughed and rolled her eyes "we are both grown adults we can sleep in the same bed with out anything happening Jasper." Jazz conceded and they both went into his bedroom and I went back to bed. I pulled the covers over me and fell asleep on Emmett's chest

It was almost noon when I opened my eyes next the sight of Emmett's wide bright smile as I looked into his eyes I felt myself go weak in the knees thank god I was laying down. "Morning Baby Bells or should I say afternoon" he had two different nick names for me Baby Bells and Bella Bear and all I called him was Em how lame. "Morning Em, how did you sleep?" Is that really all I could say? What the fuck how retarded am i? I really wanted to know if I actually heard him say he loves me or if that was my over active dreams? I know I wanted it to be true but I also know that two weeks of this relationship is not long enough to know if you love someone. I sighed deeply and sat up.

"I think we really need to talk about what's happening between us." I was afraid to look him in the eyes when I said this so I just played with the covers.

"What do you mean Bella?" he actually looked kind of scared.

"I just…. I want to know where this is going? I mean I really don't want to get involved in something that isn't going anywhere." I still couldn't look him in the face. I felt like I was taking everything he had already done for me and was throwing it in his face. Telling him I really didn't want to be together if he wasn't in it for the long haul. But did I want him in it for the long haul? Was I hoping he would break it off and find someone else? Some one who he deserved and someone he wouldn't have to rescue from the dangers of her everyday life. My life was far from simple and I had a way of finding myself in trouble with out ever knowing how it happened. It was like fate was playing a joke on me, giving me this wonderful man. I knew it was too good to be true so I had to try and get out while I could so that I could allow Emmett to be happy. I wanted him to be with me and the thought of him with someone else scared the hell out of me but if that's what would make him happy then that's what had to happen. I really do want him in my life forever but is it realistic to think that it could happen that he could want me the way I want him? I looked up at him through my hair after a while just to see his face and it looked pained. He was deep in though then he opened his mouth to start talking and for the first time since I met him I dreaded what he was going to say.

**oh please review this one i really need to know if you guys likes the lemons. sorry it took a few days to get this up. i finished it like 3 days ago but it couldnt let me up load for some reason. i hope you liked it.**


	8. Bourne Fritos

**I am so sorry this has taken so long to update. i had some serious writers block and then i had to clean the house with a sick baby cause my husband came back from his deployment from the middle east. the updates will take a about a week or so from now on cause of the hubby being a distraction! i hope you enjoy the chapter!**

Chapter 8

Bourne Fritos

EMPOV

That was fucking amazing! I curled up next to her and watched as she drifted in to unconsciousness. All I could think was I can't believe she picked me! In just two short weeks this women has wrapped me around her little finger, and she doesn't even know it. I would move heaven and hell for her, I would kill for her. And I may just have to depending on how this shit with Conner plays out. I really hope it doesn't come to that but I am sure that if it does it would be classified as self-defense right?

I watched as she slipped deeper into sleep, I really like watching her sleep she always looks so peaceful. Like all the injustices in her life just washed away when she becomes cloaked in her subconscious, which seams odd cause isn't that when that crap normally comes out? She seams to be dealing with it really well how does she compartmentalize so well? Some one as sweet as her doesn't deserve the cards she been dealt.

"I love you Bella Bear", I couldn't help it I had to say it out load. I knew she was a sleep and that she couldn't hear me but it felt good to say it out loud anyway.

God I have turned into such a fucking pansy. Edward would kick my ass if he could hear how sappy I had become. Thank God he can't read minds. At least I don't think he can, every now and then he seams to just pluck a thought from my brain. Huh? Maybe he can read minds. 'Oh get a grip Emmett you are just tired now go to sleep you have class' there's that voice again and it sound an awful lot like Alice.

--

I opened my eyes to find that I was not in my dorm sleeping on my way too small twin bed I was laying in a blue room on a queen sized bed. I know this place! Where am I? Holy hell something just tickled my chin. I looked down to see Bella asleep on my chest. Oh ok that's right I remember now, wait she wasn't wearing anything when she feel asleep when did she get up to put clothes on? I hate waking up not knowing where I am!

I looked at the clock and almost jumped out of bed it was 11:30 in the morning? That's can't be right Alice said she was coming over at 7am; I missed all of my am classes. If I hurry I might make my after noon classes. I was about to get up when the hold around my waist tightened. I looked down and saw that Bella was still asleep, weird how did she know I was getting ready to leave? Its almost like she could feel it happening. Man I got some weird friends. Edward can almost read mind, Bella seams to know when something bad is going to happen so she holds on tight and I swear Alice sees things! She told me I was going to find someone special this year but she didn't know anything else.

I just lay in bed tracing circles over her arms waiting for Bella to wake up. She is so beautiful but so self-deprecating it makes me crazy. I will have to try and stop that. Around noon I felt her start to wake up and I was thankful, I was starting to get uncomfortable in the same position truth be told but I would stay that way forever if that's what she wanted. I looked down at her with my big dimple grin that I know she loves so much.

"Morning Baby Bells or should I day afternoon?"

"Morning Em, how did you sleep?" I love that she calls me Em, it's a name I only allow my really good friends and girlfriends to call me. Most people think of Emily when you call someone Em so I reserve that right for only the people I care about. I nodded to tell her I slept wonderfully; I mean how could I not? I had the best sex ever then fell asleep with my girl next to me and then I get to wake up with that girl wrapped around me I think DUH is the right answer for did you sleep alright. But of course I didn't tell her all of that and I know a nod doesn't actually tell her anything but it was all I could come up with.

Bella had a weird look on her face like she wanted to say something but didn't know how to do it. That instantly put me on edge I didn't really know what she could be so afraid to tell me. Oh god I hope this isn't the you're a really great lay but I don't think this is going anywhere speech! Bella doesn't seam like the fuck and run type of girl, but then again I have only know her for two weeks oh god I hope we don't break up. Shut up Emmett you guys aren't even together like that, haven't even talked about it. It's not like you made her your girlfriend. You've been on one date and fucked each other 3 times that does not make a relationship. Maybe that's what she wants to know?

She sighed as if steeling herself to do something and then out of nowhere told me we need to talk about what's happening between us! I think my heart and my stomach just switched places. I felt my heart drop and I am pretty sure my stomach is in my throat, judging my the lump I would defiantly say its big enough to be my whole stomach. SHIT!

"What do you mean Bella?" I was really trying not to look scared but I don't think it worked. I was really trying hard to figure out where this was all going but she wouldn't look at me and seeing as how I am not Edward I couldn't read her mind.

"I just…. I want to know where this is going? I mean I really don't want to get involved in something that isn't going anywhere." She was stammering and wouldn't look at me. I couldn't bring myself to look at her either knowing full well that if I looked at her I would act like a big cheese ball just confess my love to her right then and there. I just cant do that. Its too soon, she was really hurt by some one she though loved her and look how that turned out. On the run and hiding what a great way to live. I just couldn't do that to her. I don't want to break her heart in case this doesn't work out. The only person that really understands her is Jazz maybe she would be better off with him. I don't think rose would like that idea but shit she is better for Edward anyway. Damn it that leaves Alice alone, I really don't like Alice dating Edward though some times I get the feeling she doesn't like it either. Maybe I should walk away from Bella now and let her find some one that deserves her cause I sure as hell don't. It sounds like that's what she wants anyway so do I tell her the truth—that I love her? Do I tell her half-truths—that I could see myself loving her? Or do I lie through my fucking teeth and tell her that this is going nowhere and that I want no part of her? Well I sure as hell am not going to lie. Esme raised me better then that, that's for sure. I wish I could call her and ask her what to do but no she has to be home is California right now and I have to be in this room in Washington for all intense and purposes caught with my pants down not knowing what to do! All though, the pants down part isn't exactly symbolic seeing as how I am currently wearing nothing at all. Searching for something to do I got up and put my boxers on, it was really all I could do. Ok so I am going to have to tell her half-truths I think. I took a deep breath and jump right in.

"Bella I understand that you want to know where this is going and to be honest with you I am not really sure where its going," such a fucking lie! I know where I wanted it to go; I just didn't know how to tell her. "I would really like to make this work or at least try, if that's what you want" I had to add that just in case she didn't want it. After saying what little I had I chanced a glance at her and her expression shocked me. It was pain of that I am sure but there was something more, was it hope? She looked like she was happy and in pain at the same time is that even possible? I still had things to say and knowing that I plugged on. "I could really see myself falling in love with you Bells." She looked fucking shocked at what I said "not right now of course we are just starting this relationship if you even want to call it that, so I would not even consider the possibility of already being in love, all I know is I have never felt this way. I mean sure I have had other girls," stupid Emmett lets just put that out there girls love when you talk about ex's when you are trying to tell them some seriously important shit!

_Emmett Cullen everyone lets give him a big round of applause for putting his big ass foot in his mouth!_

"What I mean is, that I have never felt this way and that I have a few reference points" oh yeah that sounded so much better. I couldn't help it I rolled my eyes "I am sorry this isn't coming out the way I wanted it to sound." She giggled at me really did she think I was being funny? I was telling the truth and I was laying it all well most of it on the line and she giggles at me.

"I understand what you are saying Em." She snickered again and I understood she wasn't laughing at what I said it was how I said it. Phew I fell a little better. "Alice told me about your many um. Conquests shall we say, and it doesn't bother me. I think she was trying to get me to stay away but it was not even half hearted and half assed, it was more like she wanted to make sure I knew what I was doing with you." The realization that my baby sis had told my girl about all of the other girls kind of made me sick and then something Alice asked Bella the day she caught us in bed popped into my head.

"Hey Bells?"

"Humm?"

"What did you say to Alice about the guy you were meeting at the library?" She looked so confused and then her eyes got a glassy kind of look like she was remembering something and then out of no where her face turn ten shades of red. Oh it must be good to get that kind of reaction. Then I also remembered Alice's reaction to it, instead of go off about finding her roommate her brother in bed together naked nonetheless she asked Bella if she meant it and then left it at that when Bella said yes. I looked down at Bella waiting for my answer that never came. "Its ok Bella Bear you can tell me." I said in my most calming voice EVER! I heard her sigh deeply and she lifted her head with dignity looking me strait in the eyes place one hand on my cheek.

"I told her that I didn't thing I had ever felt that way I feel about you for anyone ever." And just as simple as that my heart felt light as air. I picked her up and spun her in the air, laughing the whole time. I couldn't help it I was so happy.

"Emmett!" Bella screamed, "put me down or I am going to pee all over you"

"Eww, gross" I looked up and saw Alice and Jasper standing in the doorway. Jazz had such a funny look on his face I think he was happy to see Bella laughing like that. "You better put her down, I don't want her to pee on ya big bro I didn't bring you any extra clothes" I threw Bella on the bed and instead of let her up I just started tickling

"There ya go if you pee, it will be on the bed not on me" I couldn't help it I kept tickling and was happy when Jazz came over to help with the attack meanwhile Alice was trying to come to the rescue of Bella which just ended up with both of them pined under Jazz and me.

BPOV

Okay I really did have to pee so I wiggled my way out of Emmett's grip and ran to the bathroom. I could hear Alice still laughing and it sounded like Jazz and Emmett had double-teamed her…poor girl but I am so not going out to help her, sorry Alice you are on your own. I just stayed in the bathroom for a few minutes waiting for the ruckus to die down. When I heard nothing I slowly opened the bathroom door to find that the room looked empty, as I stepped out Emmett jumped behind me and screamed boo!

"Oh dear god in heaven above I think I just had a heart attack!" I screamed as I turned around and smacked Emmett full in the chest with my arm.

"Ow baby that actually hurt!"

"Serves you right scaring the crap out of me." I smiled rather smug that I had been able to hurt the big bear. Jazz and Alice were in the living room dieing of laughter, Jazz always loved to scare me. He thinks its funny to watch all of the color drain out of my face for a change. Jerk!

I walked out to the living room and everyone was there watching TV, I was hungry so I went to get my favorite thing to eat in the morning. I know this is going to sound odd but a plain bagel with cream cheese and chili cheese fritos on top there is nothing better. While I was in the kitchen there was a knock at the door and I am guessing it was Rose and Edward cause everyone was talking.

"What are you eating Bella?" Alice looked grossed out by what I was eating. I explained my odd choice knowing full well that everyone but Jazz would make fun of me.

"Gross" they all said at the same time. I was used to this, my mom had been the only other person I knew who would eat this off combination of food. She had craved it when she was pregnant with me and I guess it just kind of stuck.

"It's really not that bad." Jazz came to my rescue, I had made both him and Jake try it many years ago cause I got tired of them giving me a hard time. Both Jazz and Jake really liked it so of course Jazz always had what I needed I am pretty sure he actually has it for breakfast some mornings too but I don't think he would ever admit it.

No one would believe Jazz that it wasn't bad so I mad them all try it hehe, the look on Alice's face when she took a bite and found out it was good was priceless I wish I had a camera. They all ended up liking it and that's what we had for breakfast I win!

Rest of the day was really fun; we stayed in and watched all three Jason Bourne movies dude Matt Damon is freaking hot! We also played 20 questions about our lives. Alice was studying fashion design and Emmett bless him was going to be a doctor he said he wanted to do physical therapy. Alice and Emmett where from sunny California where there parents Esme and Carlisle lived. I guess the dad was a doctor and the mom was a decorator, they made lots of money cause Alice drove a bright yellow Porsche and Emmett had a giant red jeep that scared the crap out of me I mean really who needs to drive something that has tired as big as their girlfriend? It wouldn't look out of place in a monster truck show, and under normal circumstances I would say a guy that drove a car like that was compensating for something if you know what I mean but really Emmett's not of this I am sure.

Edward Masen was from Chicago where his mother Liz and Father Edward lived. Edward's mom was I guess a stay at home mom and I didn't really understand what his father did for a living something with money and he made a lot of it that's for sure. Edward drove a shiny new silver Volvo but he also hated his parents. That's not a shocker he looked like he had some issues. I guess he chose u dub just to get away from him parents. He also chose to be a music major for that reason too. What he wanted to do with his degree was beyond me, what could you do with a music degree?

Rosalie Hale was a different story, I have been hanging with her for around two weeks now and still only know a few things about her. She was from Rochester New York; her dad was a stockbroker so she also came from a wealthy family. She was, well there is no other way to say this, a fridged bitch to anyone she didn't like and lucky for me she actually liked me so I was in. Rosalie was self centered and conceded, she hated everyone and thought she was better then everyone, but once she was your friend she was in it for life. She left New York to get away from her family and all the social obligations that they had enforced upon her. They paraded her around like a trophy, Rosalie is fiercely beautiful she really should be model but instead she is actually studying to be a kindergarten teacher. We had just started a new movie when my phone started ringing informing me of a text message.

B- I know you are with HIM and when I find you both of you will be dead! -C

There was a knock on the door and my heart was beating too fast and my body was shaking I couldn't even move as Jasper went to get the door.

reviews are like emmett in the shower! please review!

~Roar Diva


	9. Blackness

** A/N i am so sorry that it has taken this long to update! i have been working on a new story thats a Jasper bella story! i am currently fine tuning it and i will be posting the 1st chapter in a few days i up maybe by easter. i changed my name on the site so i am now Jasper's Dark Angel not Roar Diva just for those of you who are getting reviews from me and suddenly stopped getting reviews from roar diva we are one and the same. i hope you like this chapter it is really short, my shortest one yet. they will get longer i think. the story will be ending in the next few chapters i am thinking there are maybe 5 more in the story so i hope its good.**

**ooo i own nothing BLAH BLAH BLAH!**

**Jasper's Dark Angel**

* * *

_Previously—_

_B- I know you are with HIM and when I find you, both of you will be dead!-C  
there was a knock at the door and my heart was beating so fast and I was shaking I couldn't even move as Jasper went to get the door._

Chapter 9

Blackness

My body was shacking uncontrollably as I heard the knock on the door once more and Jasper's voice informing the visitor that he would be right there. My mind was blocking everything out all I could do was think.

He knows I was with HIM but who is him? Does he know about Emmett? Is that who he thinks I am with? Oh god I hope not cause that would mean he knew about Alice and Rose and Edward too. No stop Bella there is no way Conner knows about any of them I have never been seen with any of them. Alice was my roommate but I left the school so fast that most people don't even think that Alice and I had a chance to become friends and rose and Edward are normally people I would stay away from as is Emmett so I shouldn't have to worry about that. He must think I am with Jazz but why would he think that he knows Jazz went to school in California and as far as anyone else knows he is still there! The only people that know that Jasper has left UCLA are sitting in the room with me, his parents, my dad and Jake no one else and in any case its not like Conner is going to talk to any of them. So whom is he talking about and how did he find us?

I though we were so careful! I mean come on we mixed up the relationships so that Rose and Emmett are together on campus which is weird! Everyone thinks rose is dating Emmett. I have to watch them go on dates around town just so that they can put the relationship out there, it really sucks! Alice and Edward are dating too but I really get the feeling that's more for show as well. I don't know but I just have a feeling that she would be much happier with Jasper. Rose doesn't seam to like Jazz that way and is way more into Edward, huh I may have to do something about that.

Would you listen to yourself! Your impending doom is on the other side of that door and you are talking about playing musical relationships! Get a grip Bella.

I know I know I'm sorry I just want them to all be happy. They wont be happy if the relationships aren't the ones that they want. I have to find away to get them together and then get out of their lives so that I don't cause anymore problems.

They are happy! They are happy being here with you, helping you! You know that Jasper would go to the ends of the earth for you and I am pretty sure Emmett would be standing next to him the whole way! Even that crazy little death pixie would do anything for you.

I know but Edward wont and I just don't want them to get hurt! That's what's going to happen if this shit keeps going! I am going to have to face Conner myself! Maybe if he kills me he will leave the rest of them alone.

You know he wont! He is out for blood and its yours' and Jasper's that he wants. It

s always been that way and it will always be that way. He wont stop till both of you are 6 feet under! Its kill or be killed Bella, that's all there is to it. its time for self-preservation! What you need to do is find away to keep Emmett, Alice, Rose and Edward from being found out cause if Conner finds them then its wont just be Jasper's and your blood that he wants. He wont stop till all who oppose him are dead and gone.

I know, you're right but how? How to I get away from them long enough to get to conner and then when I find him how do I justify killing him? Maybe I could just put him in jail?

I don't know how you are going to get away from the group they keep you under lock and key at all times. Maybe you could get by Edward, he's not as tentative to you and if you give him a good enough distraction you might be able to slip by him. That is if its not conner waiting on the other side of the door. All this planning is going to mean nothing if Jasper opens that door and Conner is the one on the other side! So what are you going to do about that? Are you going to go stop Jazzy or are you going to be a coward and let your best friend get blown away by the very deadly man on the other side?

OH SHUT UP! You don't know if Conner is on the other side of that door it could just be the Pizza guy.

You do know that you just told yourself to shut up right?

Yeah I know so why I am I not listening to myself?

"What the Hell are you doing here?" Jasper's voice broke me out of my thoughts. He had actually gotten he door open I hadn't had the chance to stop him and now he was face to face with the visitor. He didn't sound that mad though so maybe it wasn't Conner. I still couldn't move. I couldn't hear the voice of the visitor but Jasper seamed to know that person. I looked back down at my phone and saw that I had another text message.

B- until we meet-C

Ok so not Conner at the door, all of the sudden I felt my world fall and all there was, was blackness.

* * *

**A/N ok so i hope you like that! no conner is not the one at the door you will meet the visitor in the next chapter. next chapter should be in Jaspers pov. i will do my best to get it out faster. the Hubby came home from deployment and doesnt understand the fan fiction thing! **

**Reviews are like Jasper always wanted and always welcome! please review i love to hear what you have to say!**


	10. finding answers

**i am so sorry to do this, i really hate having authors notes in the middle of stories! but i really need all your help! i wont be posting chapter 10 on here till i get my other story up so by helping me you get the chapter faster hehe! **

**Ok so I am having a hard time coming up with a name for my new story and I wanted to ask you all for help. I am writing a jasper bella story! Its all human with non cannon pairings.**

**The summary goes like this.**

**After having her heart ripped out by an ex boyfriend that is still in her life, bella is left not trusting any man. Her friends have all tried to find bella a new guy but to no avail! Her heart in guarded and locked to those around her, when she meets someone who could change her life for ever. Will bella give in and let love find her or will she push him away?**

**so i am asking you guys for help on the name of the story, i normally dont have a problem with names i like them to be clever and witty but i just cant find anything. i am worried about naming cause i really messed the name of a chance encounter up! the name just doesnt fit anymore with where the story is going and i really dont want that to happen with the JxB one. as you can tell by my name Jasper has a soft spot in my heart so i am going to take care of this story and i want to make sure its perfect. so i ask you give me suggestions on names you think would work for the story. just leave it in a review or pm me! i will delete this a/n when i have a name and have posted the JxB story. thanks for the help in advanced!**

**~Jasper's Dark Angel **


	11. the visitor

**i am sorry it has taken so long to get this chapter out but it was really hard for me to finish. i had most of it done on easter but the last bit took FOREVER!!! i am still not to happy with it but its better then it was. for those of you who haven't noticed i posted a new story called make me love you, its a jasper bella story so go check it out. chapter 2 for that should be up with in the next week as its already written i just need to find time to type it and post it, yes its actually hand written right now. enjoy!**

**oh yeah i dont own anything blah blah blah!**

Chapter 10

The Visitor

**JPOV**

I was having such a good time with all of my new friends I had almost forgotten what brought us all together. Bella, my wonderful clumsy best friend. How she manages to get herself into so much trouble I will never know. With all of the guys out there hounding her for attention she had to pick the one guy that would be the worst for her. Conner O'Neill, that bastard is going to haunt my dreams for the rest of my life and not only for what he did to me. He tortured her in more ways then just the stabbing and the "rape" I know it was consensual, but with a guy like that you either say yes or have it take from you by force. I knew she wasn't ready for that kind of a relationship when she started dating Conner but its not like I could really talk to her about that, mean really what was I going to say, hey Bells I know you are 17 and can make your own choices but really I think you should wait to have sex with the right guy because Conner isn't? Yeah I didn't think so. We hadn't even seen his true colors yet so I had nothing to base my trepidation on. Jake was worried to but not as much as I was, he always got along better with Conner. It seamed that Conner viewed me as more of a threat then Jake and in reality he was right. Bella came to me with everything, still does. That's why it's me that's here with her and not Jake, don't get me wrong but Jake can be a little insensitive and jumps to conclusions way to fast. His anger tends to get the better of him more often then not but when faced with Bella's safety he would die before he let any harm come to her.

The mental torture that that guy put her though is enough to make anyone mental but not my Bella, she is the strongest person I know. He never let her have any friends and tried to tell her that we were no good for her. He even had her believe that we were trying to break them up; well I guess he was right about that. There was a period of time about 5 months where Jake and I didn't even see her because he had her under lock and key. I didn't even know that she was going to be at that stupid party, it was the first time I had seen her in a while and all I wanted to do was talk to her and it ended with us both in the hospital. It was all my fault and she never even let me apologize for it because she blames herself for what happened. She never thinks about herself, its always about other people. After Conner stabbed us all she cared about was if I was okay, she didn't even worry about when her stitches split after trying to help me. I know this is going to sound funny but I am actually happy that Conner stabbed me, because I know that Bella would never have left him had I not gotten hurt, she wouldn't care about her getting hurt but I was the collateral damage that she was not willing to sacrifice. She truly is selfless, she is probably sitting there worrying about Everyone else trying to figure our how she can get rid of Conner with out the rest of us getting hurt, I know she really cares for all of them even Edward! And I know she loves Emmett even if she hasn't actually said it she is so easy for me to read.

How are we going to keep her safe from this monster? I don't really know how to do this, I mean we have a plan but will we be able to put the plan into action with out getting hurt or worse getting Bella hurt? I really don't want to die but if it means going in the place of Bella I will willingly offer up my life, but lets be honest, if I know Conner and I do he will want us all dead when he finds out that we are helping her. That bastard will die of this I am sure.

A sudden loud beep pulled me out of my musings and I saw that Bella was looking at her phone. She had a slightly terrified look on her face as she read the text that she had received but before I could ask her about it, I heard a knock at the door. I was confused who we be knocking on my door the only people I knew in this town were currently sitting in my living room watching a movie and we hadn't ordered any take out. I looked at Bella wondering if she had invited someone over but the look of pure horror that was playing across her face told me that she hadn't.

I got up to get the door slightly scared too, but I think I was just feeding off of Bella's emotions; she has a tendency to project her feelings on me. We have always been really in tune with each other's emotions. I opened the door and to say I was shocked at the site that met me would be an understatement!

"What the hell are you doing here?" I asked as I pushed my way out the door closing it behind me.

"Your mom told me that you were here in Seattle when I tried calling your dorm and couldn't get a hold of you."

"Okay but again what the hell are you doing here? You could have just picked up the phone and called?" Jake looked down at his feet a little worried as to what to say next.

"Ahh" he hesitated "I ran into Charlie at the store, and asked him how Bells was and he told me about Conner." He said Conner's name with a sneer. I really hadn't talked to Jake in the two weeks that this was going on so I didn't know how much Charlie had told him; come to think of it I don't even know how much Charlie knew!

"What did he tell you Jake?"

"Not much, just that you moved back up to Seattle and that Bells and you were living together and that you two had made some new friends that are working on trying to get Conner out of the picture." Okay so based on what he said he doesn't know about Bella and Emmett, or me and Alice or ever Rose and Eddie. Well Bella gets to be the one to tell him bout Emmett cause I am so not going there. I know after how bad he feels he fucked up with Conner he is going to be supper protective when it comes to Bella dating.

"Well Jake there is a lot more then that going on." I didn't want to take him into the house yet I think he needed to hear what was going on before he meets every one. "This has been going on for about two weeks now and its not stopping anytime soon. Conner has enrolled in all of Bella's classes at u dud so she cant even go to class, it's even getting dangerous to get her the homework she needs so that she can actually pass the classes. One of our friends is in his or her math class, and is actually partnered up with Conner on a project. We are thinking this could be a good thing, because Edward has to get together with Conner out side of class to work on the project, we are going to have Edward case Conner's place so that we can get an idea of what to do. We need to at least know where is base of operation is, if you know what I mean. As far as anything else goes I really don't have an idea short of sending Bella into the lions den and you know that that will never happen! Not only will I not let it happen but Emmett will do what ever he can to stop it." Jake looked confused and I didn't know why.

"Who's Emmett?" SHIT! Did I really just say that oh holy hell!

"Uhm… Well, Emmett is …kinda …sorta Bella's boyfriend and brother to my girlfriend who is Bella's roommate." I said this as fast as I could and then closed my eyes waiting for the punch that Jake was going to throw at me for keeping the fact that Bella had a boyfriend. But it never came, instead a loud crash and Emmett's booming voice reached my ears through the closed door.

"BELLA" I heard him scream and then everyone else panicked. Jake and I both went running into the house to see what had happened.

As I got into the living room Bella's lifeless body almost broke my heart, Emmett had her head on his lap and they were sitting on the floor. He cell phone was open and clutched tightly in her hand. Both Jake and I raced to where Emmett and Bella were not really sure what we should do. I placed my hand on belle's stomach and could feel it moving up and down so she was breathing.

"What the hell happened?" I asked looking at Emmett who was white as a ghost and for a tan California beach bum that's no easy feet.

"I have no idea! She got a text message a few seconds a go and then she was on the floor."

"Well who sent her the text?"

"No clue man, all it said was until we met from some one named C" my heart almost died.

"Fuck man that was from Conner that Bastard got her new cell phone number!"

"How the fuck did he do that?" well isn't that just the 50 million dollar question! How did he get that number? He is such a sneaky slimy piece of shit.

I could hear Emmett talking to Bella trying to get her to wake up but it wasn't really working and having dealt with Bella passing out a few times I knew that it wouldn't help; she would wake up when she was ready. It was her minds way of protecting her.

"Bella honey you need to wake up, I can't lose now I just found you!" Emmett was pleading with her to wake up, he really does love her. They all do, even Edward. Rose was beside herself with worry, she may come off as an ice queen but when you become her friend she is fiercely loyal. Alice was buried in my shoulder crying. The only one that hadn't said anything was Jake. I think he was just taking in the situation.

Bella only ever had me and Jake to look out for her and worry about her and now to watch four people who are relatively new to this situation be so willing to submerge themselves into the life of Bella and love her so unconditionally was just amazing. I think Jake was trying to understand that he and I were no longer the only ones willing to take care of Bella in her most desperate times of need. We had and will always be there for her but now there were other people who loved her just as much if not more in Emmett's case, that would be willing to watch over her when we are not able to. Jake was focused mostly on Emmett who had belle's head in his lap and was rocking back and forth soothing her and petting her hair. He really is a gentle giant. I could ask for a better man to fall in love will Bella even if I tried.

I just hoped she'd wake up soon enough so that I could tell her that. I never really told her how I felt about Emmett and I think its time to tell her that Rose and I haven't been together since the first week I met them. I know she will understand about Alice I just don't know how she missed it.

"Jake, is that you?" the sound of Bella's voice pulled me out of my thoughts. everyone rushed to her side, Emmett was hugging her as tight has could be with out actually hurting her and if he could have he would have been crying but its just not what Emmett does.

"Yeah Belly its me."

"NO! No no no you cant be here i dont need any more blood on my hands!" what was that all about? What blood, what is she talking about? Jake looked at me just as confused as everyone else.

"Belly, i think you might have hit your head when you fainted."

"NO, none of you can be here go away!" Bella screamed at us and then ran into her room looking us out. we all looked around at each other confused but i had an idea about what she was talking about. I think its time we send Edward into the snake den.

**OK so there you go! next chapter you get to meet Conner so yay or boo whatev also it will mostly be edwards pov yeah i am giving him a little buit bigger part.**

**as always review are like jake showing up randomly always wanted and always welcome. please review and thank you too all who have already review i look forward to reading what y'all have to say.**


	12. Breaking Away

**i just want to say that i am so sorry for taking so long and that writers block suck ass! but here it is its finally done and i hope to not take as long with the next update. i want to thank all of you who reviewed and added me to your alerts and faves it allowed me to continue thinking about this story! i know where its going and i am almost done with this story. only 3 more chapters to go. if you havent already checked them out go read my other stories and let me know what you think. there are 4 others i have been a busy little fan girl! **

**i want to thank my beta Megara Megumi for being patient with me and my issues with spelling and caps! i know i suck at this hehe thats why i have you. stop by her page and read a werewolf in outerspace! its sooo good and yes its a jakella but dont hold that against her try it anyway and leave her some love.**

**i own nothing but i wouldnt mind by jasper for a day!**

Breaking Away

Chapter 11

It's been over a month since my black out. When I came to, I realized that it was just Jake that had come to check on me. I was relieved, but as the same time scared, because I had brought yet another person into my suffering. Jake only stayed a week, and that was hard enough. Jasper hasn't left my side since I fainted and the only time Emmett, Edward, Rosalie, or Alice aren't near me is when they are in class, or in Edward's case when he is hanging out with Conner. Edward ended up making friends with Conner and at first I was pissed, but everyone assured me that it was part of the plan. A very good plan I am sure, but it still made me scared. Tonight both Edward and Emmett were going to hang out with Conner. I was kind of worried about how Emmett would react but he had been trying to assure me that he would not do anything stupid. I love that man so much, I just don't know what I would do if anything happened to him.

I still haven't told him that I love him. We have only been together for about 2 months. It's a little hard for me to believe that I have already fallen this hard for him. He is my lovable, crazy, soft teddy bear, and I really need to tell him. Maybe I could get him to take me out on a real date this week. I haven't been out of the house in so long. The only time I get to walk out of the house is when Emmett and I are down in the gym training (and that's on site next to the indoor pool the complex has to offer). He loves to work out, and I was tired of being "weak little Bella," so I had been joining him in his workouts for the last month. We've worked on strength training so I was not so clumsy, and I have also been working on fighting, though Emmett doesn't think that's why I have picked up kick boxing. I figure if I am going to put all of my friends in danger because of some psycho ex, then I need to be able to defend myself. Jasper was starting to grate on my nerves a bit. I love him with all my soul, and he knows that but the over protective crap has got to go. Jasper wont let me leave saying that "it's too much of a risk." And saying, "What if Conner or one of his friends see me" blah blah blah! I can't freaking live my life in a bubble or more to the point in the house all damn day, and I wont!

Somehow I have to get away from them! Most of my friends are easy to get away from, because they have class, but Jasper is going to be the hardest. He knows my brain the best, knows the way I think, and how I work. That's why he takes classes online and rarely has to leave the house himself. The only time he ever leaves is when there are other people to be there to watch me. Damn stupid Texan is too damn smart for his own good. I know he likes to take a nap during the day so maybe that could be my window out. It would have to be spot on, make sure he was fully asleep, but also early enough to where I would have maximum time to get away. Once I got away I know they would look for me, but would they be able to find me? I am pretty sure Jasper would know exactly were I was going once he figured out that I had gotten away. I also knew that at least him and Emmett would be right behind me. Rose and Alice would be beside themselves with fear and Edward would be, well, Edward: calm and collected. I'm still not sure if he likes me or if he is just putting up with me because Emmett is his best friend, and Rose and I have become something like sisters. (Stupid Edward!) Alice and Jasper are attached at the hip, and I love it. They are so freaking cute together but while out on the town, Rose and Emmett have to pretend to be an item while Edward and Alice pretend. That has to be one of the hardest things for both Jasper and I too see. Knowing that the ones we love have to be with someone else in the public eye sucks ass. _That's it I am done with this! Its now or never! When Jasper takes his nap today I am out of here!_

"Hey Bells, you want to watch a movie?" Jasper asked as he walked into the living room holding our morning cups of coffee. It was ten in the morning, but we pretty much drink coffee throughout the day. Its no wonder we have strange sleeping patterns, and I really don't understand how Jasper can fall asleep in the middle of the day with all the coffee. I mean really we might as well main line it for as much as we drink.

"Sure Jazz, but I really want to get showered and all that before alright?"

"Sure, sure." He said sounding more like Jake than himself. I wonder if he knows what I am planning?

_There's no way he could know!_

_Yeah right, this is Jasper we are talking about. He freaking knows everything._

_True, true. Just go get cleaned and pack what little you need to take with you and get out when you can._

_Sounds good. Game on!_

Oh for the love of god I am talking to myself. I got up and went to my bedroom to take a shower. After I was done, making sure I took extra care to shave and smell nice, don't ask me why, I just did. I grabbed a small bag and packed a few pairs of clothes, my wallet, and cell phone charger. I knew where I was going, and I knew I wouldn't need any of this stuff, but one could only hope that I would be able to use some of my items before all hell broke loose. I also slipped my knife that Emmett had got me into my sock, knowing I would need this and it would need to remain hidden. No one would think to search me for weapons because I have always been the weak timid little girl that always made everyone but herself happy. Well I got some news that's going to blow your shit away. I am not that scared little girl anymore. I am out for blood and I will have my revenge.

I fished packing and walked out to find Jasper in front of the movies trying to decide what to watch.

"Bells, what do you want to watch? I can't decide between X-Men and The Punisher." _Umm I am thinking… thinking… still thinking… pros and cons well really there are no cons to those two movies hot guys kicking ass! No brainer, but then again Cyclops is a whinny bitch and needs to have Wolverine stab the fuck out him, and then there is Dr. Grey that cant decide if she wants bad boy Logan or good guy Scott… hello no brainer Logan! Okay, so The Punisher it is because Tom Jane is hot, but really only in that movie! Plus I am feeling very vigilante myself right now. _

"The Punisher, Jazz. I am going to get us more coffee."

I walked into the kitchen to get more coffee while trying to come up with a way to get out of the house without Jazz knowing. Wait until he fell asleep was my best idea, but I couldn't wait that long. As I was pouring the coffee I noticed my sleep aids. I knew it was wrong and that Jazz was going to be pissed later. He would have every right to kick my ass, and I would let him too if I lived, but I ground up one of my pills and laced his coffee with it. I added a few extra sugars to it so he wouldn't taste the bitterness and walked back into the living room. Jasper was settling himself on the couch as the movie started. Handing him his coffee I got comfy on the couch and waited. After about a half hour Jasper was soundly passed out. I wrote a note to everyone, grabbed my stuff, Jasper's keys and left. As I got on the elevator, my phone rang. I looked down to see who was calling and smiled. _Just whom I wanted to talk to._

**you know the drill click the green button and review i want to hear what you have to say!**


	13. Operation Take Conner Down

**A/N so here is chapter 13! yay! this story is almost done, one more chapter after this and an epilogue. Chapter 14 is with my Beta goddess right now so that will be up this week end and i cant wait to put this story on the done list. it was fun writing it. Enjoy.**

**right i also own nothing.**

* * *

Chapter 13

Operation Take Conner Down!

I flipped open my phone as the not so soft screams of Disturbed's "Façade" blasted through the elevator. I knew I would need to talk to him and I was shocked that he would call now. It was a good thing I wasn't in the house anymore because I just know Jasper would wake from the dead if he heard this ring tone.

I truly was afraid of what I was about to do. I mean I don't have a death wish or anything but I am tired of hiding and not living life anymore. Conner had been haunting my life for the past 2 years and I just wanted to be done with it. I was really hoping that it would end tonight one way or another. I just hoped I wasn't the one going away in a body bag. I knew I didn't have a lot of time. I would have to get to Conner before Jazz woke up and way before Emmett found out I was gone. I knew that Edward and Emmett would be at Conner's later tonight and maybe just maybe that would be able to save my life, then again it could make Conner want to get rid of me sooner and just like that I would never see any of my friends again. At least I knew how to fight and I would do my best to hold him off until they got there. It was noon when I left the house, Emmett and Edward had their last class together so they would be home around two and instantly know where I was. I don't actually know how far Conner lives from the apartment Jazz and I share, but it can't actually be that far because Edward never takes his car when he goes and meets Conner for some drinks. Just the thought of Edward being friends with Conner is enough to make my skin crawl. I am pretty sure that the mission is taking its toll on Edward. He always seems so unhappy when he gets back from a night of 'fun'. I really feel bad for him and if I make it out alive I will do my best to make it up to him. That is if he will even stay in the same room with me.

They never actually tell me what happens when Edward and Conner get together. I don't even think Rose and Alice know what goes on, but I know that every time Edward comes back, him, Jasper and Emmett lock themselves in Jasper's room and have what I can only assume is a little pow wow of sorts. I have never really stopped to find out because I just know they would find me snooping. It's not worth getting Jasper and Emmett mad at me. I knew that they would tell me if it was really important or if it was something I could actually help with. So instead of bothering me, Rose and Alice have been entertaining me while our guys are working on "the mission" as Jasper calls it. Such a military mind!

_So I guess right now while I stand here in the elevator listening to the phone ring, the question is do I continue my internal monologue or do I answer the phone?_

"Hello?" I answered trying to sound confident, but even to me I could hear the shake in my voice.

"Ah Bella, I see you have finally decided to be a big girl and answer the phone." A slimy, sickly sweet voice floats through the phone making me want to vomit.

"Conner," I said curtly, "why can't you just leave me the hell alone?" My voice was getting stronger. Just hearing him say my name was enough to get my blood boiling.

"Oh baby, don't be like that, you know I love you. I just want back what was mine."

"I was never yours you bastard!" I shouted into the phone, then pulled back and took a deep breath finding my center again. I couldn't let this person make me angry. "But if it will keep him safe then you can have me." I said not really sure which him I meant. Maybe I meant all of them.

"Oh that's right, your beloved Jasper is in town and living with you no less. Tell me how long after you left me did you start shacking up with the Jazz man?" This made me laugh, the thought of Jasper and I together was one of the funniest things I could think of. Yes he is good looking, but he's like my brother. I would be more likely to hook up with Jake before I hooked up with Jasper!

"Conner, you are truly nuts if you think Jasper and I could ever be anything other than best friends. However, if my going back to you will save Jasper from your jealous rage then tell me where you live, and I will be there in a few minutes."

He didn't really have much to say after that, gave me his address and I hung up. Didn't even say goodbye or anything. I just want this over and in a few hours it would be.

**

I didn't go straight to Conner's. It had been awhile since I was actually allowed out of the house and I wanted to have a last meal (I know how melodramatic right? Well I consider it being pragmatic) so I went to a little diner I love got a bacon cheeseburger, waffle fries and an Oreo milkshake and boy was it good. It was about 1:30pm when I made my way over to Conner's place. It was about 5 blocks down and around the corner from Jasper's place. _No wonder we never left the house, and Edward always had to be so careful getting back in._

As I climbed the three flights of stairs up to Conner's apartment all I could hear was my pulse pounding in my ears. My heart felt like it was going to jump out of my chest. And just as I was about to knock on the door an eerie calm came over me. It was like someone had just manipulated the emotions in the air. Suddenly my heart rate was normal and my breathing was stable. In that moment I had come to terms with the fact that I might not make it out of this alive. I was glad that I could die in the place of the people that I loved, knowing that I had gotten a chance to tell them all how much they meant to me and knowing that my sacrifice meant that Emmett, Jasper, Rosalie, Alice and Edward could all go on with their lives and no longer live in fear. I raised my hand with determination and knocked 3 times loudly on the door. The door flung open and there stood the man of my nightmares! Dressed all in black with his long brown hair hanging limply to his shoulders. His pale white skin looked as if it had been hollowed out around his checks. He truly looked like a skeleton, not at all the handsome man I once known. Instead a half dead corpse stood before me, his lips stretched over his yellowing teeth in what I am sure he thought was a sexy smile but looked more like a grimace to me. He reached out to touch my face, and I couldn't help but shy away. This made him mad and he grabbed me by the neck and threw me inside. I landed on a bright yellow couch that looked out of place in his otherwise dingy dirty place. The couch was soft and looked like it belonged in a old lady's house in the 70s. It also smelled a little like cat piss, which was nauseating, and mixed with the smell of stale beer and cigarette smoke it made my stomach retch. He was across the room, and pinning me down within seconds of shutting and locking the door. My arms were at my sides but he left my feet open, _stupid man._

"Stupid bitch," he spat. "I'll teach you to pull away from my touch." He raised one of his hands and smacked me across the face. It stung and I could taste a little blood.

"Conner no, its not like that," I pleaded. "I just wasn't expecting it. It caught me off guard is all." I needed to find a way to get the upper hand without showing all my cards. I could kick him of course and that would take him out for a few minutes but then he wouldn't make the mistake of underestimating me again and I would never get a shot at him. I needed leverage, I needed to be standing on my own two feet because at least then I could actually fight.

He ran his long bony hand down my face once more and just to prove to him what I said I kept my face still and unmoving. I didn't want to provoke him yet. I wanted him to keep talking; I wanted him to let his guard down. _He would never see it coming._

He slid off of me and pulled me to a sitting position maintaining a hold on my right hand.

"Sorry Bella I didn't realize that I had scared you."

I shrugged my shoulders. What could I really say? _No you didn't scare me, my body is just repulsed by you and it was an involuntary knee jerk reaction to get away from you?_ Yeah that would go over well.

"God you are so beautiful," He said, running his hands down my face and turning my head so that I was staring into his shit brown eyes. They weren't even a pretty brown. They were so muddy and cloudy, no sparkle and no shine. What had happened to this person over the years to make him lose the shine? His thumb was tracing circles on my check and it was all I could do not to pull away. I could see his face moving closer to mine and I knew that I had to move but my body was paralyzed with fright. His lips descended on mine, and the feel of them was so foreign. They were rough like sandpaper, not smooth and silky like Emmett's _God how I wish I were kissing Emmett right now._ His breath filled my nostrils and the putrid stink was vile. I had never smelled anything so awful in my life. It was a combination of smoke, rotten fish and garbage. I knew I couldn't pull away, but oh how I wanted to. He forced my mouth open with his tongue and his taste was just as bad as his smell. It tasted like vinegar, sour and bitter. Emmett was always so sweet with a hint of spice. _My lord how different these two men truly were._

I couldn't take it any longer and I pushed away from the kiss and asked where his bathroom was. I told him I had to pee; at least he would think that's why I pulled away from him. I grabbed my bag knowing I had a few mints in there and raced to the loo. I needed to regroup and get a hold of myself. I would not allow him to touch me again. I was done playing games.

In the bathroom, I washed my face and hands (had to get him off me.) and I chugged some mouthwash _God he was so gross_. I put my bag in his room just so he would think I was serious about staying but in reality I just wanted to get an idea of what he had in the house. No shock the bedroom was just as dingy and dirty, with a mattress lying on the floor in a corner. The only piece of furnature in the room was a dresser. On top of it was a sleek black fully loaded glock. I grabbed it and stuffed it in the waist of my jeans at the back where he couldn't see it. My father being chief of police taught me how to shoot, and I am a pretty good mark if I do say so myself. _Which I do._

I walked out of the bedroom back into the living room where Conner was just bringing some iced tea out. There was no way I was drinking anything he was giving me.

"Thanks, but I am not thirsty." He seemed a little annoyed but just put the cup down on the table. I made sure to, in my 'clumsiness', knock over the glass on the way to the couch. I knew this would cause him to get mad and lash out, but it was better then being drugged. He tried to hit me across the face, but I threw my arm up in a block to stop the attack. This only fueled his rage but I was in too deep now to stop. Again he came at me hand swinging and again I blocked.

"Oh tough girl I see Jasper has been teaching you to fight." He looked smug, Jasper and him learned to fight together; I am guessing he thought he knew all of my moves.

I smiled knowingly. "Not Jasper," I said "My boyfriend, someone one who you cant hold a candle to." Oh that did it. Conner was pissed, which was good because it was almost 2:30 and Edward and Emmett would be here soon. Conner lunged at me and I wasn't fast enough to get out of the way. He hit me around the middle and sent me crashing into the coffee table, which broke underneath me. I screamed in pain and the gun pushed unyielding into my backbone. Conner still didn't know it was there. The crash must have been really loud because at the sound, Conner's front door flew open. Conner wasn't paying attention. He was standing over me looking triumphant but I knew better. My eyes shifted to the people that had burst through, making Conner turn around. His rigid posture slackened at the sight of who he thought was two friends.

"Oh thank God." He said attaching a worried smile to his face. "I need help getting my ex to calm down, she just tried to attack me." I raised my eyebrows at this. _So I was his ex now was i. Fine by me_. I started to get up.

"No need to bother I was just leaving, I can see there is no chance of us getting back together," I said with a smile. I really didn't think that was going to work. He grabbed my arm to stop me from leaving.

"I really don't think you're going anywhere." He said through clinched teeth.

"Why don't you just talk to her maybe she will be more willing to let you go if you were nice?" Emmett said.

"Who the hell are you?" Conner sneered.

"This is Emmett, Con. Remember I told you I am dating his sister." I grimaced at this lie; it was one of the harder ones to pull off.

"Well Emmett, you don't know what the hell you are talking about so stay out of it." Conner stated, tightening his grip on my arm making me hiss in pain. Emmett heard the sound and stepped forward putting his hand on Conner's shoulder.

"I really think you should let her go. She looks like she is in pain."

"Yeah man, let Bella go." Edward pleaded. At the sound of my name Conner jerked his head at Edward.

"How the fuck do you know her name?" he growled. Ah fuck! Edward looked worried, but it was Emmett that spoke up.

"Because that's my girlfriend you are hurting and I suggest you let her go." Emmett said towering over Conner. In that moment he looked much more like a bear than the teddy bear we all knew and loved.

* * *

**ok so that was chapter 13 please review and tell me what you though. i love hearing from all of you.**


	14. No more Pain

okay so this is the last chapter of the story it is finally finished! i hope you all enjoyed it as i enjoyed writing it. but the fact that this one is over means i can devote my time to writing the other stories i am working on. i know people are wanting me to update make me love you and i have people looking for the next chapter of fault in truth (i am almost done with chapter one of that and it will have a few little lemony spots for those of you who like that kind of thing and have actually asked for more... you know who you are!) okay enough talking let the reading begin!

i own nothing!

* * *

chapter 14

no more pain

Class was finally over, and I was on my way home. Okay so it wasn't my home, it was Bella's, but I stayed there so much that it was my home too. Edward was with me because we had class together, and we were supposed to go over to that scum ex-boyfriend's house. How Bella found someone like Conner I will never know, but I will never let him find her. Even if we have to change our names and do a Face Off kind of thing. He will never hurt her again.

Edward was driving like a maniac and the half hour drive took about 15 minutes. We arrived at the house around 1:45, and I was hoping to surprise Bella. Instead, she was the one that shocked me. Edward and I got to the apartment and walked in to find Jasper passed out on the couch and no Bella in sight. I walked into the bedroom expecting to find her taking a nap as well, but our room was empty. I checked the bathroom and nothing. I ran over to Jasper and started shaking him; I was so scared I didn't even think about how he would feel about Bella's disappearing act. Jasper slowly came around.

"Ahh," He groaned. "What happened? I feel like I got hit by a MAC truck." This did not bode well for us. Edward was behind the couch with a pained expression we all know too well.

"Jasper, where is Bella?" I asked trying to keep the panic out of my voice. However I don't think it worked. Jasper shot straight up from the couch but grabbed his head in both hands, sighed and lay back down. The sudden movement dislodged a note that Jasper was laying on. On it was Bella's handwriting. I opened it and read out loud.

**I am truly sorry to put you all through this****, ****but I am done living my life in fear. I am going to deal with Conner once and for all. Emmett- I know it was you that found this letter and for that I am truly sorry. I am sorry that I never got to tell you that I love you to your face or even really out ****loud****. But I do I love you more**** than**** life itself and I would do anything to see that you were able to have a life. **

**Jasper- I am truly sorry for drugging you****,**** but it was the only way to get out of the house. I hope in time you can forgive me. Don't let anyone blame you for this****. I****t was all me. **

**Edward- I know you and I have never gotten along and were never what we could call close friends****, ****but you were a friend to me and I am so thankful that the powers that be what ever they ****may be,**** put you in my life. You have risked your life for me by befriending a maniac and for that I am in your debt. You will no longer have to risk yourself for a stupid selfish girl that is always in the path of danger.**

**Alice and Rosalie- ****I****n the few short months that we have been friends you two have become like sisters to me. I couldn't ask for better friends.**

**To all- I couldn't ask for a better family and know that I love you all very much. I thank you all and I hope to see you all again very soon.**

**Love,**

**Bella**

I couldn't fucking believe it. I was going to kill her if she managed to make it back safely. Edward and Jasper were equally as pissed as I was, though Jasper might have been a little bit angrier. Really who could blame him? She drugged him to get him to sleep. I looked at the clock, it was 2pm, I didn't know how long Bella had been gone, but it didn't matter. I knew where she was, and I had to get there. Edward and Jasper both were putting their coats on when I looked up from the note.

"Emmett, man! Come on. We have to go now." Edward shouted as he ran out the door. It had taken a while, but I think Edward had come to think of Bells as his little sister, so he was just as scared as the rest of us. We decided not to tell Alice and Rose where we were going. They were in class until 6:30 tonight, and I was hoping to be done with this shit by then.

We ran the 5 blocks from Jasper's place to Conner's, Edward leading of course because neither Jasper nor I knew where it was. Finally, after what seemed like forever, we got to the dilapidated shack of shit that Conner called home and ran the 3 flights of stairs. We made Jasper stay outside because we knew Conner would react badly if he saw us with Jazz. Just as we were about to knock, a large crashing sound and a woman's scream alerted us to the presence of people in the apartment. I didn't even have a chance to react; Edward had already thrown himself into the door breaking it down. We when we got inside Bella was laying on top of what looked like the coffee table, it was hard to tell because it was splintered underneath her.

Conner saw us and looked relieved. He thought we were there to help him. _Can you say dumb son of a bitch?_ He tried to tell us this bullshit about his ex wanting him back, and it took all I could not to laugh. _Yeah, Bella wanting him back, that's funny._ She tried to leave, but the shit head wouldn't let her, and I had to step in. He was actually hurting her while he held her by the arm, and I really tried to get him to let her go. And then Edward had to go and say Bella's name and mess everything up. It was the moment of truth and it was time to spill, so I did what I do best beat the guy up side the head with the truth. I can be so blunt!

"How the fuck do you know her name?" he practically growled at Edward. Edward looked worried, but I don't think it was because he just blew our cover, I think it was more because Bella was in a lot more danger now that Conner knew that we had infiltrated his life to get information.

"Because that's my girlfriend that you are hurting," I said trying to sound stern and menacing. "And I suggest you let her go." Oh fuck that boy was pissed after that. But he looked angrier with Edward. He lunged and landed on Edward. The boy didn't have a fighting chance with this unfortunately. Conner took Edward down so hard that I actually heard Edwards head crack against the floor, blood flowing from his head. He didn't move. I ran to Bella trying to get her out of the apartment.

"Bella you have to call 911, Edward is hurt real bad." and pushed her to the door. She stopped when she saw Jasper and exchanged a few words with him. Then I was on the ground with Conner on top of me. I must have been really focused on Bella; no way home dude could have taken me down if I wasn't. His fists were all over the place, and before I had a chance to react, a right hook landed on my check bone and I heard a crunch and an intense pain shot through my face. I couldn't stop myself from crying out. Just as I was about to retaliate a foot came out of nowhere and connected with Conner's ear. It was Bella._ S__he never listens when I need her too. _She kicked again, but this time he caught her foot and flipped her in mid air causing her to land on her back and scream once again. Her pants leg had come up; exposing the boot knife I had given her for protection. Conner was quick to get to the knife. Bella was able to get out of the way as Conner went after her yet again with a knife.

"Oh no you don't!" I said as I grabbed his foot and dragged him back to me. He kicked hard with his foot, and it connected with my shoulder. I heard another sickening pop and pain beyond any I had ever experienced before. I roared, and as I got ready to lunge I heard the unmistakable cocking of a gun.

"Drop it Conner, or so help me I will blow your fucking brains out!" I looked up to find Conner looking down the barrel of a glock, and Bella with the most determined look on her face. He must not have believed her because he moved over to my crumpled weak ass and held the knife to my throat. I hated that I couldn't do anything, I hated that it was me that needed saving and suddenly I understood how Bella was feeling and why she went after Conner.

"The cops are here!" Jasper said stepping into the room and stopping dead in his tracks. The appearance of Jasper at the door directed Conner's attention and I was able to free myself somewhat from his grasp. Conner made a move towards Jasper and with a sound like a crack, the gun that was held in Bella's hand went off, hitting Conner square in the chest. _Talk about a kill shot!_ Just then the Seattle PD followed by one in a Forks PD uniform came in. I wished Bella would put the gun down, but she just held it there pointing it at the now motionless body of Conner.

The officer in the Forks uniform moved in to check the body.

"He's dead." The man said, "He's dead Baby. You got him, he can't hurt you anymore." At his words Bella dropped the gun, allowing one of the Seattle officers to kick it away from her. She sank to the floor and started sobbing. The man from Forks ran to her and scooped her up, whispering soothing words into her ears that I couldn't hear.

"Daddy? Is he really gone?" she asked. So that was Charlie Swan? I wish I could have met him under better conditions.

I could feel myself slipping into blackness. The pain was beginning to become unbearable.

"Bella?" I managed to rasp out. I heard a scurry and felt something warm squeeze my hand.

"Hang in there Emmy Bear, you're going to be okay. I love you Emmett." My angel told me.

"I love you too, Bella." I choked out as they loaded Edward and me onto stretchers, and I let the pain take me into the darkness

**

I woke up hours later with a massive amount of pain in my head and not fully understanding where I was. I could hear beeping in the background and it was slowly making me crazy. Slowly I became aware of everything and started to remember the day's events. I was in the hospital, and Conner was dead. Bella had killed him and Edward missed the whole damn thing because he was unconscious on the floor. Jasper had raced in to inform us that the police were on the way and when Conner had seen Jasper he had gone crazy, causing Bella to make good on her threat about blowing the piece of shits brains out (though I don't think the bullet hit him in the head). _Oh God, I hope the cops didn't arrest her for murder it was clearly self-defense_. I would back her up on that one and I was sure Jasper would to.

I felt a tight squeeze on my right hand and opened my eyes to see my angel staring at me. "Bella?" I asked. My voice sounding raspy and weak. _How long had I been out?_

"Emmy Bear." Bella coed, "I am so glad you are okay!" I tried to smile but I couldn't I needed to know what the police where going to do about our involvement of Conner's death. But I needed to know about Edward too. "Bella, is Edward okay?" she simply nodded. "He's fine, he came round right before the paramedics took you both away. He just had a little bump on the head and had to get a few stitches. Rose is with him now, everyone is waiting for you to wake up. The cops want to talk to you, but they are pretty sure it's a clear-cut case of self-defense and are will to not press charges. I think they want this all cleared up and over with."

I was pleased to hear that they would not be pressing charges but I don't see why they needed my account to help them decide that. They had Bella's, Jasper's, and Edward's version of events.

**

After I had talked to the cops and been allowed out of the hospital, the whole group took a week off of classes just to hang out and get better. Finally life was back to normal and I could actually take Bella out on real dates. She had decided to move back into the dorm with Alice, saying she really wanted the real college experience. I wasn't too happy with that. But I figured when Alice was over staying the night with Jasper, I would stay with Bella. Rose and Edward were also taking time to get to know each other better so our dorm room was rarely used. Jasper decided not to go back to UCLA but to instead stay in his uptown apartment and enroll at U DUB. He said it was because he didn't like being too far away from his parents but I have a feeling that the protective brother in him for Bella's well being and the fact that he was in love with my sister factored into that decision heavily.

Its been 3 years since the whole Conner issue and our whole group has grown really close through those events but it was Edward and Bella's relationship that had progressed the most and shocked the hell out of all of us. When they had first met Edward didn't want anything to do with her and Jasper even took Edward out a few times because of it, but after the shit with Conner went down something changed in ole Eddie and suddenly he was even more protective of Bella the Jasper was. It was truly strange and on more then one occasion Rose had to real in his over protective nature when Bella inevitable did something stupid.

Rose, Edward and I had graduated last year and Bella, Alice and Jasper were getting read to graduate in a few days. We were all so happy. Edward and Rose had gotten married last year after they found out that they were going to be parents. Jasper and Alice were happy and in love but nowhere close to tying any knot_ thank god!_ As for Bella and I, we are perfect. In love and living happily ever after.

* * *

okay so i would really like so reviews... tell me if you liked how i ended it or if you think i should add a few things maybe a wedding or two maybe even all three not sure if i am up to it but i could if there are enough people that want it. then again i could always make then one shots... hmmm getting a few ideas now :) okay so review and i promise to send emmett to visit! i will also be willing to part with edward but if you are a jazzy fine i will apologize now cause that man is mine and i only share him in my jazziebells stories and only because he makes me!

thank you again my lovely's for sticking with the story!


	15. nurse Bella

**Hey, everyone!**

**I want to let you all know that the c2 I manage has decided to host a contest for all the loyal J/B Fans**

**Only the Best Jasper/Bella Presents:**

"**Everything's Bigger in Texas-a Jasper/Bella Fiction Contest!"**

**Categories are as follows:  
Best Darksper/Bella (When Jasper's naughty, everybody wins! Darksper stands for dark Jasper)**

**Best one-shot Jasper/Bella Lemon**

**Best lemon from Jasper/Bella story**

**Best overall Jasper/Bella story COMPLETE**

**Nominations will be taken for two weeks (ending August 4****th****) followed by two weeks of voting.**

**To nominate, please PM myself or one of the following ladies: NCChris, Kitty Cullen-03, Jaspers Izzy, JaspersBella, JaspersDestiny or see the community-Only the Best Jasper/Bella. the link is bellow. Story title and author's name, please!**

**If anyone has any questions, please don't hesitate to ask!**

**Winners will receive a banner and a feeling of pride.**

**.net/community/Only_the_best_Jasper_Bella/72118/**

**i know you were hoping that this was an actual chapter but its not. i just wanted to let you know that i posted a one shot of Jasper and bella. it has nothing to dow with any of my stories but i would like y'all to check it out and let me know what you think. i**


End file.
